Vigilante
by gothina234
Summary: A year and a half has passed since the team lost Reid and since Morgan had to make a heartbreaking decision to save the woman he has always loved. When the team is in danger, a vigilante appears and begins taking out dangerous criminals. Who is this vigilante and is his mission bigger than anyone could imagine?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here is a brand new story for you all. I'm really excited about this and I really hope that it comes across as a good vigilante story with a lot of bad ass Reid. More information will be revealed through the story but I wanted to start this out with some mystery on what started everything and what led to the current circumstances. This story is a little AU as Blake is still part of the team but I just can't write Kate's character as I'm not a big fan of her. I really hope that this comes across okay. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_"Morgan, shoot me!" Reid screamed next to her. "Just do it. It's okay. Save her and shoot me!"_

* * *

Garcia let out a loud sob as she rose up from her bed. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to calm herself down from the nightmare. For over a year and a half, that horrible night had haunted her dreams and tortured her memories when she was awake. She reached next to her and switched on her lamp to get rid of the darkness. Looking to the other side of the bed, Garcia noticed the absence of her boyfriend and already knew where he was. She made her way downstairs to find Morgan sitting on the couch downstairs. Morgan looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. "I guess we both couldn't stop the nightmares."

"I had the same nightmare," Garcia said shakily. "I dreamed about when we lost him."

"You mean when I shot him," Morgan shook his head. "I killed him, Garcia."

A small coo stopped Garcia from speaking. She walked over and seated herself next to him as he gently rocked their baby boy back to sleep. Morgan let a lone tear fall down his cheek as he looked at their son. "I wish there had been another way that night. I just couldn't lose you both, Garcia. I know he said he would always forgive me but it still hurts knowing that I'm the reason he isn't here. We couldn't even find his body in the river to bury him."

"The only person to blame here is Armstrong, that evil son of bitch. He made you choose."

"I couldn't lose you, Garcia. I love you and I always have. I loved Reid as a little brother too but he was right. He knew I couldn't lose you. Little Spencer wouldn't be here today if I had lost you."

Morgan broke down and quickly leaned against Garcia as the memory of Reid became too much to bear. Garcia stroked the back of his head to soothe him with one hand while holding her son's small hand with the other. "It's okay to let the pain out, Derek."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Garcia kissed little Spencer's cheeks as she dropped him off at the daycare. She didn't want to leave him but this was the same struggle she had every day. Her heart wished she could just cuddle her son all day and watch him smile at the world with fascination but her mind reminded her that she had a job to go to and her responsibility was to give Spencer the best life he could have. The daycare assistant took her son with a warm smile. "Will we be seeing you at lunch, Miss Garcia?"

"Yes, I can't stay away from him for too long. Who could with that smile?" Garcia grinned before handing over his baby bag. "Take care of him."

"We always do," the assistant nodded. "He's safe here with us."

* * *

Morgan walked into the bullpen with Garcia but both noticed that the team had already gathered in the BAU room. "This can't be good."

They walked into the room to see the team all staring at the plasma screen where a picture of Marcus Armstrong sat. Garcia began to shake with anger. "Why the hell is his picture up there?!" she yelled at them.

"Garcia, we need you stay calm," JJ said as she walked over.

"No, she has every right to be angry," Morgan snapped. "Why is that bastard's picture on the screen?"

"Last night, Armstrong escaped with the help of six armed men. The men were all highly trained and well armed. We only found out when we came in this morning. We're not on the case as the directors think we're too close to this."

"No," Garcia cried angrily. "He's the reason we lost Reid. He can't be out."

JJ and Blake rushed over to her and lowered her into a chair. "Garcia, we're all angry but we can't lose control. Armstrong will be coming after us and we've all been ordered into protective custody."

"No, I want to face this son of a bitch," Morgan paced back and forth. "I'm going to rip his head from his shoulders!"

"Morgan, you're going into protective custody and that is final," Hotch raised his voice. "Your job is to make sure Garcia and little Spencer stay safe. You need to keep your son safe."

Garcia jumped up from the chair. "We just dropped him off at daycare. We've got to go and get him."

"I'll go and get him," Rossi said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket. "You two need to stay here where it's safe. Call ahead and tell them I'm on my way."

* * *

**Later that night**

Garcia rocked her son back and forth in her arms as she paced up and down the living room. They had been placed in a safe house till Armstrong was captured. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It wasn't impossible for Armstrong to find them and after his breakout from the prison, Garcia knew that a few armed officers wouldn't stand in his way. Morgan stayed by the entrance to the living room with his gun in his holster with the safety on. He was ready for Armstrong and would die before letting Garcia or his son get hurt.

Little Spencer began to fuss in her arms and began to cry. "Shhh, little genius. Mommy and daddy will keep you safe. We won't let the bad man hurt you."

* * *

Armstrong grinned with glee as he finished shaving his face. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on the bastards that had put him away. The only thing that had kept him going was knowing that he had caused the BAU pain by making one of them murder their own. His men had kept a close eye on the BAU. He already knew what order he would killed them in. Agent Morgan first, then his precious girlfriend and then he would take their baby. An excellent bargaining chip for what he had planned in the bigger picture. The criminals were about to take charge and it was about time in Armstrong's eyes.

As he pulled on his clothes, a small bang from outside his room grabbed his attention. "Damon!" he yelled. "What the hell are you all doing?"

When he didn't receive an answer, Armstrong grabbed his weapon and slowly opened the door. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of all six of his men dead on the floor. Blood flowed from each of their wounds. An arrow had pierced each of their throats.

Armstrong screamed out in pain as an arrow shoot through his hand. He fell against the wall and screeched out as another came through his shoulder and pinned him against the wall.

"These men are the best you could do," a robotic voice said as it filled the air. Armstrong breathed heavily as crimson blood began to soak through his t-shirt. "Your weakness was always the biggest stench about you."

"Come out! Who the hell are you?"

He stared ahead of him as a figure came out from the shadows. The figure looked strong and was dressed head to toe in dark brown leather along with a brown leather mask over his eyes. He had a small sword strapped to each leg and a brown quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Armstrong stared at the high-tech bow in his attacker's hand. "Look," Armstrong coughed. "I can make you a deal. I can make you part of something big. Just let me live."

"I know what's ahead," his attacker spoke in the same robotic voice. "I intend to bring those big plans tumbling down. You won't be surviving to see those plans, Mr Armstrong."

"You don't know what you're dealing with, you prick."

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with. Now, I'm going to give you a choice. Choose your head or your heart. Choose where I put my arrow."

"What?" Armstrong groaned. "No, please."

"You threatened my family and once made one of them make a heartbreaking choice. I know what you had planned for the BAU and I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you. Now, head or heart."

"No," Armstrong shook his head as realisation came to his eyes. "You're dead. I saw you die and fall! I saw him shoot you in the heart!"

The figure brought back his bow and aimed it at Armstrong's chest. "Heart it is."

* * *

As he watched the light from Armstrong's eyes fade, Spencer closed his eyes and put his bow on his back and locked it into place. Walking to the pin board that contained photos and addresses of the entire BAU and their families, he reached up and pulled a photo that they must have stolen and copied without Morgan and Garcia knowing. For the first time, he saw what their baby looked like. He finally had a picture of Spencer Thomas Morgan.

Folding the picture, he tucked it into his pocket before walking away and planting a few explosive devices inside the room. Jumping from the window to the ground, he looked back before giving the signal to his partner.

The warehouse burst into flames behind him as he reached the car. He climbed into the car and lowered down his hood.

"Thank you for waiting outside, Adira."

"This was your path to take alone, Spencer. Come, you must rest. We have much more to do."

**Please review**

**\- Adira is a name that means strong and has hebrew origins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I am doing a happy dance at the fact that you all love this new story. I was so worried that you wouldn't like it but I just want to say a big thank you for the response you have all given this. All your reviews have got me through a very tough week and without them, I don't think I would have smiled this week. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I just want to clarify this. Reid will be more of a vigilante that you might see in Marvel and not DC. Most DC comics have the characters not allowing themselves to kill while Marvel is different. I like comics if you hadn't guessed. Okay, so I have a update schedule planned. I'm updating this story, A Real Family and posting a big long shot for you that follows on from my other one shot, One Day. I'll be posting updates for Torment of Darkness and Bring Me Home tomorrow. Hope that is okay. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you again for the reviews. Your absolutely wonderful and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan watched as the night turned into dawn outside of his window. His eyes burned from a lack of sleep but he refused to close his eyes even for a few minutes. His gaze travelled over to Garcia as she slept on the couch. Little Spencer slept on her chest with his mother's arms protectively holding him. It had taken the death of someone they both loved to make them finally realise that they belonged together. Sam and Savannah had both buckled when the time came to be supportive. Sam couldn't deal with hearing Garcia scream in her sleep and Savannah couldn't bear the dark path Morgan turned down. Morgan walked over to Garcia and kissed her forehead. Being together had saved them both and given them a beautiful baby boy they loved and would always protect. Their baby had been a surprise but a wonderful one and when they had found out they were having a boy, they knew there was only one name they could give to their son. Garcia opened her eyes and stared at Morgan.

"You need to sleep, Derek. I know it's hard but we have to keep our energy up."

Morgan stroked the brown hair on his son's head. "I just don't want to let him down, Penelope. Armstrong took away Reid and I refuse to let him take away anyone else I love."

Garcia rose up from the couch and handed Spencer over to Morgan. She stood up and made him rest against the couch. "Sleep with him on your chest. We both know that we don't have nightmares when he is with us. Even if you only get an hour or two, the sleep will help you and keep you sharp."

Morgan knew better than to argue with Garcia and took up a safe and comfortable position on the couch. He kissed Spencer's head and then closed his eyes.

* * *

Hotch, Rossi and JJ walked towards the now almost burnt out warehouse. The smell of charred wood filled the air as they neared it. Cruz walked over to them as he stopped talking to one of the emergency responders.

"Why did you call us down here?" JJ asked. "You said it was important."

"Marcus Armstrong is dead," Cruz replied. "We were called here late last night after local police found information on us all here. Most of it is burned but some of it was kept in a metal cabinet. We managed to salvage a few pieces from there. I put a rush on getting the bodies identified but I didn't want to call you in till I was sure. Dental records and DNA were a match. It wasn't easy getting the DNA. Most of his body was burned beyond recognition."

"Wait, he's just dead like that," Rossi frowned.

"This wasn't just some accident," Cruz said. "We think they were murdered."

"How?" Hotch asked.

"Six men that we're still waiting for the coroner to identify had arrows through each of their throats. All their weapons were still holstered and they were all found close together. Armstrong was found pinned to a wall with arrows through his hand, shoulder and heart. I don't get why he wasn't killed like the others."

"It was either personal or he was tortured for information," Rossi stated. "You need to call Morgan and Garcia. They've been worried sick about Armstrong coming after them since yesterday morning. I wish I could thank the person who killed that son of a bitch."

* * *

Reid dodged another attack from Adira as she tried to strike his chest. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over onto the floor where she quickly regained her footing. She deflected his two punches and slid between his legs to get behind him. Before she could strike, he knelt down and kicked out his leg as he whipped his body round to be in her direction. Adira hit the training mat as her legs were swept out from under her. She let out a laugh before rising to her feet. "You've been trained too well. Come, loser makes dinner."

Reid walked with her till they reached the small makeshift kitchen they had set up for themselves. Adira began cooking the meat, fish and vegetables while Spencer wiped the dripping sweat from his muscled chest. He walked over to his leather jacket and pulled out the picture he had taken from the warehouse. "He's a beautiful child," he sighed.

"Named after you," Adira said. "I know you want to see them but you can't. It's too dangerous."

"I know," Reid smiled sadly. "They think I'm dead and it needs to stay that way. They wouldn't understand why I'm doing this or why I chose not to come back to them. I'm a different man now."

"A stronger one. I've never seen someone train so quickly and master so many skills."

"Someone once told me that a man's true skill comes from his heart and not from the blade in his hand or the arrow he fires."

Adira dropped the knife covered with small piece of green beans and walked over to him. "This is a great mission we're doing and it will make the world a better and safer place. We can't allow the plans they all have to come into play. The world would be a darker place for your friend's baby to grow up in."

"I'm doing this because the evil in the world is growing too big. Someone needs to remind the evil out there that it doesn't rule the world."

* * *

Garcia walked into the BAU room with Spencer in her arms. She gasped and shielded her son from the pictures on the plasma screen. Blake switched it off quickly. "I'm sorry, Garcia. We weren't expecting you so soon."

"Was that Armstrong's body?"

"It was," Blake answered before walking over to her. "The others are talking with Cruz in his office. They'll be here in a minute. Where's Morgan?"

"Taking a few minutes," Garcia answered. "He's happy that Armstrong is dead but he feels that it should have been himself that killed him. He's barely slept."

Spencer cooed in her arms and smiled at Blake. Garcia let Blake bring the baby into arms. "Hi, Spencer. I love the outfit you have on today."

"I can't believe that he's finally out of our lives," Garcia said before putting down her bags and taking a seat. "Armstrong's finally gone."

"I know that you wished he had paid more for what he did but he's dead and that means you're safe."

"I don't feel safe," Garcia said as her eyes watered. "Ever since Reid died, I've always had this feeling and it's because he's not here. We never found his body and it isn't fair. We never got to put him to rest and it breaks my heart that his body is out there and destroyed. Reid never got to meet little Spencer and it hurts."

Hotch walked into the room to see Garcia burying her face in her hands. He knelt in front of her and brought her into his arms. She cried on his shoulder as more pain flowed from a wound in her heart that she knew would never close.

* * *

**Night**

Adira checked her throwing knives and slid them into the slip on her wrist. Reid came into the room all suited up with a fresh collection of arrows in his quiver and his bow locked into place on his back. Adira walked over and checked that he had his gadgets hidden in his jacket. He took her hands and smiled at her. "I'm ready. This is going to be a loud one so we both need to watch our backs. Vincent is one of the major weapons importers so we need to take him out tonight."

"He's heavily protected but it shouldn't be a problem," she said before sliding a knife into her left boot. Reid brought over her red mask and placed it on her face.

She held up his brown mask and slid it over his eyes. "Why a brown outfit and mask, Spencer?"

"Garcia's favourite thing about me was my eyes. She always made remarks about my brown eyes and how she loved them. I chose the colour because of her."

* * *

**Club**

Vincent looked down at the dancing revellers at his club. They were pawns in his growing empire and they didn't even know it. His men were checking and loading the guns for distribution to the other factions. While he was used to being the leader, he knew that rejecting the offer to be part of something so big would have been a fatal mistake. His new boss was offering great business opportunities that would bring him financial gain beyond his dreams.

The grin on his face was quickly wiped off as the fire alarm began to blare around him. The sprinklers switched on and doused his club in water as the revellers and staff scrambled for the exits.

* * *

Reid kicked down the door to the back room and tossed in two small smoke cylinders. Using the water raining down from the sprinklers to his advantage, he slid between the front guards legs and shoved his small sword through his chest. The other six began to fire blindly but they were easy to dodge as he took them out one by one. As the smoke began to clear, he slid his short swords into the sheaths strapped to each of his legs and sprinted out of the room. He turned the corner only to be greeted with a large fist crashing into his cheek. He dodged the next attack and punched the guard in the throat. Reid grabbed his arm and swiftly broke it before hitting the guard's head against the wall. Three more guards arrived but he easily dispatched them with one of his short swords as he hit their major arteries. He didn't have the chance to take out the last guard as one of Adira's throwing knives hit the guy first.

"Did you block all the exits after the club cleared?" he asked as they made their way to the main hall of the club.

"Vincent isn't going anywhere," Adira smiled.

Reid kicked in the door to the main club and sent an arrow into Vincent's arm before the man could shoot at them. Vincent held his arm and panted as blood poured from his wound. "You bastards," he grunted. "What are you supposed to be? Robin hood and his bitch!"

"We have a few questions for you about your new business companions," Reid said in a robotic voice.

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Adira, you're up," Reid motioned before pressing the radio device on his ear. "Fire and police crews are four minutes out."

She brought out a knife and flipped it in her hand. "I only need three. Go and secure us an exit. You know I don't like you watching this."

Reid didn't argue as he left the room and secured a nearby window that gave him a view of the outside. The one part of his training he could never fully commit to was the torture. Parts of the old Reid would never let him fully commit. Some memories never disappeared even when the weakness he had once had did.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. To answer a few questions, Reid uses a voice changer to speak in an electronic voice and only when he's in his vigilante outfit. This will not turn in a death fic. Be prepared for a long and awesome next chapter as I have lots planned and can't way to have it finished. I have tonnes planned for this story and there are some awesome moments yet to come. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're the lights in my life that keep me smiling and you're wonderful! Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Morning**

Reid moved his jaw in front of the mirror and was satisfied that the guard's lucky punch had only given him a slight bruise. He stared at himself in the mirror and barely found any traces of his old self. It didn't bother him but he wondered about his mother. He missed her so much but nothing would bring her back. While he had struggled through some of his training at the beginning, there had come a point when he had almost returned home. Adira had come with the news that his mother had passed away three months into his training. A heart attack had claimed her and the guilt he had felt about letting her believe he was dead had weighed on him terribly. He remembered the words of his Master.

_'Everything and everyone in the world will eventually meet Death. Loved ones will always wait for their kin and will lose all the sickness and plagues of man when Death claims them.'_

After hearing those words, he knew that his mother was in a better place and was no longer haunted by the disease that had plagued her since before his birth. By becoming a skilled warrior, he had made the choice to let go of his past and those he loved. It was a choice he had never fully made. He was able to let go of his past or at least most of it and let go of the fear he had always had in the small corners of his heart. He could never let go of his family. No matter where this path took him, he would always love them all because they would always love him.

* * *

Garcia looked around her bedroom and couldn't stop the giggle that came from her as Spencer reached up to try to grab the small tiger plush toy with his tiny hands. An adorable coo came from him before he giggled himself. She let him take the toy and then brought him into her arms. The rest of the team was investigating who had killed Armstrong and even Morgan had joined them. Kevin was taking her place for the day. Her son was the most important person in the world to her and her time needed to be devoted to him.

Bringing her knees up, she rested Spencer against them before leaning down and kissing his nose. "Oh, my beautiful baby boy, I don't know what I would do without you. Daddy loves you very much and will do everything in this world to protect you and give you a good life. I love you too and I promise to never let anyone hurt you. Once upon a time, you had an uncle who would have loved you so much. Mommy and daddy named you after him because he was the wisest, loveliest and most wonderful man in the world. You wouldn't be here without him."

Garcia took a shaky breath in as her son stared at her in silent wonder. "Spencer Reid saved mommy's life when a very bad man took her. He sacrificed himself so I could live. I wish that he could have met you. Even though he isn't alive, he's your godfather and uncle. I really hope that he's watching over you now."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Garcia walked into the office after leaving Spencer with the babysitter to find a blurred picture on the screen of a figure in brown leather and another person in black leather. "Who is that?" she asked.

"We don't know," Hotch said. "A club goer caught these two on video after a fire broke out at a club down town. They are suspected of killing Armstrong as well as the owner of the club and a group of fifteen armed men the night of the club fire."

"How do you know they're connected?"

"An arrow identical to the one's found in Armstrong was found in Vincent's arm. He was the club owner."

JJ and Blake walked into the room. Blake put a folder on the table. "We just got the final results from forensics sent over. They found crates of ammunition at the top level of the club along with a huge array of weapons."

"I called Emily and Interpol has been investigating him as a major player in the weapons trade. She's speaking with her superiors as the investigation includes Vincent being involved with a few other weapon traders and key crime figures. She might be heading over here from England. Hotch, this a high profile case and something bigger has to be going on," JJ spoke before sitting down.

"We've got major players who would usually be at each other's throats becoming friendly with each other. We know that," Rossi said. "The big question is why is this hooded guy taking them out."

"Maybe he's a hired mercenary," Morgan suggested before looking at Garcia. "Did Spencer go to the babysitter okay?"

"Yes, he was asleep when I dropped him off. I hope the nursery doesn't take long to redecorate."

"Why the redecorating?" JJ asked, going off topic.

"There was a leak during the night and the nursery had to close," Garcia explained. "Back on topic, what do you need me to do, Hotch?"

"I need you to start searching into Vincent's background and see if you can find out who he was contacting before he was killed and I want you to take a look and see if you can find anyone that viewed him as an enemy. We need to know who this man in the hood is. He's highly skilled and I want everyone to stay on high alert."

* * *

**Two hours later**

Baby Spencer shrieked and cried as he was placed into the baby seat he didn't recognised.

"Did you knock her out?" one of the unknown men said as he climbed in the front seat of the car.

"She's not waking up any time soon. She didn't even see me coming," the other smiled as he turned around and placed a small white board in front of the baby. "Let's see if this makes those BAU agents squirm. We can't have that tech bitch coming into our business. We have got to start paying that guy in the FBI more. He certainly gives us the goods."

* * *

Garcia was searching for information on Vincent when her phone buzzed next to her. She picked it up and unlocked the screen. She gasped and shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "NO! NO! NO!"

JJ rushed into the office and over to the desk. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

"My baby," she cried before collapsing to her knees. "JJ, they took Spencer. Oh, god!"

JJ took the phone and saw a picture of baby Spencer strapped into a car seat with a message in front of him.

**_'Stop searching or we kill your child.'_**

Garcia began hyperventilating as thoughts of her child being harmed began to fill her mind. JJ rushed to the door and screamed for Hotch and the rest of the team.

* * *

Reid was throwing punch after punch into the punch bag to keep his strength and precision up. His muscles burned but he kept fighting. The burn was good and reminded him that his strength was growing. Adira burst into the room and rushed over to him. "Spencer, you need to suit up."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm still getting their location from Tamara but two men working for the trafficker, Delgato, kidnapped your friend's baby. Tamara just contacted me. There is a damn mole in the FBI. Your team has been assigned the case investigating the killings and us. Your team is hunting us."

Reid rushed up the stairs and quickly began to get suited up. Tamara was their undercover agent in the criminal world and a fellow warrior. Adira came in and began to strap on her own knives. "Spencer, they threatened to kill the baby if your team kept investigating. You know that Delgato doesn't make threats, he makes promises."

"Adira, stay here and wait for word from Tamara. I want Spencer's location within the next twenty minutes. I'm going to kill these bastards. I thought staying away from my team was supposed to protect them."

"Spencer, I'm going with you."

"Adira, I'm doing this alone. Stay here and wait for Tamara to contact us. Delgato won't have too many guards near the baby. He may be smart in some areas but he leaves himself open. I won't let Garcia and Morgan lose their son. I'll rip the world apart before I let that happen. Get some formula too. I'll need to bring the baby back here first."

* * *

One of Delgato's henchman slammed down a magazine on the table as the piercing cries coming from upstairs began to annoy him. His two fellow co-workers were outside having a smoke. He stormed upstairs but didn't get a chance to open the door as an arrow shot through his leg. He crumpled to the floor and stilled as a shadow came over him. Looking up, he saw a hooded man above him.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," he moaned.

The hooded figure brought out a small sword and shoved it into his stomach. A cry of pure pain escaped his lips.

"You made a big mistake taking that baby," the hooded figure said in an electronic voice. The hooded man twisted the blade causing more blood to soak his shirt.

"Please stop," the henchman pleaded.

"You're all going to die. Your boss is going to die and every piece of evil shit is going to die that is connected to your boss. This big plan will never come to fruition," the figure said before leaning down and staring into the henchman's eyes. "I want you to remember this pain when you're burning in hell."

The henchman barely had a moment to process the words as the sword was ripped from his stomach and shoved through his throat. Blood flooded through his lips and poured down his chin as the world turned dark.

* * *

Reid rose up and slid his sword back into the sheath on his leg. His hands shook as he tried to regain control of himself. He had killed the guards outside quickly to avoid detection but his anger had refused to stay back as he dealt with the dead man in front of him. His mind focused on the cries coming from inside the room. Opening the door, he rushed over to see Spencer Thomas Morgan in a car seat. Quickly, he unbuckled Spencer from it and rocked him in his arms. It seemed that one of the guards had at least changed the baby's diaper.

Baby Spencer stopped crying as Reid cradled him in his arms. Reid smiled at baby Spencer as he let out a small giggle and reached up his tiny hands to touch the hood. He cooed and moved his small hand to Reid's cheek.

"Hi, little Spencer. It's so good to meet you. I'll have you home to your mommy and daddy soon. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them or to you."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as there are some very good moments in this chapter. I'm really nervous about this one so would love to know what you all think. I'm hoping to get out a lot of updates over the nex two days or so. I'm taking a bit of extra time on Life By The Numbers as I want to get medical details as exact as I can and I want to have it come out well. Hope that is okay. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted but the next one will be as it is a jam packed chapter and I loved how this chapter came out. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I still can't believe how well this story has been received. You're all so brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid brought baby Spencer into one arm and typed the code in for the warehouse. The small six month old child slept peacefully again his chest. He loved being able to hold Spencer. News had travelled to him during his training that his best friends had become parents and it had brought a grin to his face for weeks when he had found out what they had named the baby. Adira came into the room and her face fell into a warm smile. "He looks comfortable."

"He fell asleep half way over here," Reid said quietly. "I'm just glad he's safe now. I took out the guards around him. He was screaming and crying when I got there. He stopped the moment I picked him up."

"When are you going to take him home?" she asked as she brought over a small blue blanket. "I rushed out and picked up a few things for him. Wrap him up in this, it's a little chilly in here and we can't have him getting sick."

She laid the blanket on the table and stepped back as Reid placed the baby down and wrapped him up so he would stay warm. Spencer moved his tiny hands as Reid lifted him back into his arms and gently rocked him. "He looks so much like his mother and father. He has his mother's eyes and his father's hair. Well, the hair I've seen Morgan with before he shaved it. I'll take him home when it's dark. Going out in the day was risky but I wasn't about to let those monsters hurt Spencer."

* * *

JJ couldn't stop worrying as she brought Garcia back to Morgan and Garcia's home. Garcia had retreated from the world and refused to speak or even interact with anyone. Bringing her up the stairs, JJ brought her into her room and laid her down on the bed. Hotch had ordered JJ to take Garcia home and take care of her. After hearing his son had been taken, Morgan had gone into an uncontrollable rage and had to be restrained by Rossi and Hotch till he gained control. JJ sat on the edge of the bed and stroked some hair behind her best friend's ear. "We'll get Spencer back, I promise."

Garcia continued to stare at the wall.

"I'm going to get you some water," JJ said gently before leaving the room.

Reaching out, Garcia brought a teddy bear that belonged to her baby boy close to her and cuddled it. She buried her face into it and smelled the scent of her son on it. Tears began to come down her cheeks as the pain of her son being taken began to rip her heart open again. Everything she loved was always being taken from her. Her parents, Reid and now her son. She begged and pleaded inside that her son would be returned to her. JJ walked back into the room and put the water by the side of the bed. Climbing behind Garcia, JJ wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"We'll bring him home safely, Garcia."

Garcia cried into the bear. "JJ, I can't lose my baby. I just can't. My baby belongs in my arms and instead he's with a stranger who might hurt him. I want my baby."

* * *

Reid chuckled as Spencer let out a babyish giggle and tried to grab the small bear that Adira had picked up for him. He brought the bear down and watched as the baby cuddled it closer and began to suck on the teddy bear's ear. "You've got a lot of your mother in you," Reid smiled. "She loves to laugh. At least, she did when I knew her. Your mommy and daddy are the most wonderful people in the world. Spencer, you belong to a very big family that will always love you, just like they always loved me."

Spencer cooed and smiled as Reid picked him up and sat him down on his lap. "I bet they tell you stories about me all the time. I have a great story about your mother. She's always knew how to make me smile and never said no to coming with me to Doctor Who conventions. When your older, you have to watch it. It's got the best theme tune ever. One day, your mommy came with me to a convention and she never stopped grinning that day. Always remember this, little one. The world might be full of evil but there is also a great amount of good within it. Your parents are one of the greatest sources of good that I've ever known."

He kissed the baby's nose causing Spencer to gurgle and giggle.

Reid sighed and rose up from the bed. He stood in front of the window with the baby as he watched the last ray of sunshine disappear into the grip of night. "Spencer, it's time for you to go home to your mommy and daddy."

* * *

Morgan slammed his fist against the table in the BAU room. Hotch put his hand on his shoulder to try to calm him but Morgan hit it away. "Hotch, why haven't we found him? Look, I don't care what they want, they can have it. I just want Spencer back. I want my son back."

"We have everyone looking for him and there is an alert out for him. We'll get him back."

"If we were able to get him back, we would have him back!" Morgan yelled before wiping his cheeks. "I won't survive if anything happens to my son. I've lost too much in my life and I refuse to lose him. If they have laid a hand on him, I'll hunt them all down and kill them."

Blake walked into the room. "Hotch, we've found three bodies in a house. All middle aged men. Two killed instantly with a knife through the neck but the other one shows signs of a prolonged death."

"Swann's team has taken over our other case," Hotch said. "You need to tell them this."

"Hotch, there a signs they had a baby with them."

* * *

Reid kept Spencer close to his chest and inside of his jacket as he crept onto the roof of the house. He had watched JJ tuck Garcia into bed and go downstairs. Spencer let out a small yawn before settling back into Reid's chest. Sliding one of the windows open silently, he crept in and made his way to Garcia's room. He made sure every step was silent and walked into the Garcia's room. It broke his heart to see the smeared mascara down her cheeks. Gently, he brought the baby out from inside his jacket and placed him carefully next to his mother. Spencer opened his eyes and cooed. Reid went to back away from the bed but froze as Garcia opened her eyes and stared at him. He had hoped to leave without her seeing him.

Looking down, she began to cry tears of joy and quickly picked up her son. Reid went to leave but was stopped by her voice. A voice he had no heard for a long time.

"Who are you?" she said shakily as she rose up from the bed with Spencer in her arms and stepped near the wall. "Did you take my son?"

Reid was glad he had switched on his voice changer. He kept his head down to avoid her seeing his face. Even with his mask, he didn't want to take the chance. "No," he said. "He's safe and hasn't been harmed. It would be wise for you to stop hunting them and me. I'm trying to stop them. They will not hold back if they find out you are hunting them again. For the sake of those you love, stop."

Garcia noticed that Spencer was smiling in her arms but also noticed the new blanket and toy in his arms. "You killed a man called Marcus Armstrong."

"He had it coming," Reid said before cursing himself for letting his anger seep in.

Garcia went to speak but let out a small scream as a gunshot pierced the air.

Reid fell against the side table next to the bed as pain erupted through stomach. He fell to the floor and pressed his hand over the gunshot wound as JJ came into the room with her gun still aimed at him.

"JJ, he was bringing Spencer back!" Garcia gasped as she tried to calm her son as he cried in her arms.

"Did he hurt you?" JJ questioned.

Reid brought away his gloved hand to see it covered with blood. He had no choice. Running wasn't an option and he was going to bleed out if he didn't get help soon. "JJ, you shot me," he moaned. "Shit."

"How do you know my name?" JJ demanded. Garcia placed Spencer on the bed and rushed over to him against JJ's wishes. In that moment, Garcia looked into his eyes. Reid watched as recognition sparked in her eyes. She reached up and pulled down the hood and the mask before letting a small sob. JJ dropped to her knees and put her gun on the floor.

"Oh my god, Reid!" Garcia cried as she cradled his face. "You're alive!"

JJ rushed forward and pressed her hands to the gunshot wound. "Spence, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Oh god, I thought you were trying to hurt Garcia. We're going to get you to the hospital. How are you alive?!"

"No hospital," he shook his head rapidly. "You can't take me to the hospital."

"You're going to bleed to death if we don't."

He brought out the small radio device from over his ear and handed it to Garcia. "Adira, press it for Adira. No hospital. Promise me."

JJ and Garcia caught him as he slid against the wall and into unconsciousness. Garcia looked down at the device in her hands and quickly pressed it. She placed it to her ear as a voice came from it. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"Please," Garcia cried into the small device as she stroked Reid's cheek. "Spencer is hurt. He needs a hospital but told us to call you. Oh, god. Please help him."

* * *

Morgan walked into his home after being ordered by Hotch to be with Garcia. As he opened the door, he heard the sound of JJ and Garcia yelling upstairs. Rushing up the stairs, he walked in but felt every fibre of his body turn cold at the sight on the bed.

"Reid!" he gasped.

**Please review**

**Hope the chapter was okay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyon_e. _Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I just couldn't make you wait long for the next chapter and there are some reviews in particular that really made me chuckle and smile. This was supposed to be longer but I've had an allergic reaction to something and it's causing a bit of trouble with one of my eyes. I'm fine though. I'm called the Cliffhanger Queen for a reason and how could I not leave the last chapter where I left it. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so so so much for all the reviews, they are all so brilliant and really made me smile. THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan rushed forward to see find Garcia holding a blood soaked towel to Reid's stomach. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I didn't know it was him," JJ cried as Garcia pulled away the towel. JJ pressed down on the gunshot wound with a fresh towel and tried to take a deep breath. "I didn't know he was just bringing Spencer back."

Morgan turned his body around at the sound of his son letting out a cry from the nursery. He rushed into the nursery and felt overwhelming joy as he picked up his son and held him close. He kissed his head and gently rocked him till he calmed down. "Spencer, daddy will be right back."

He placed his son in the crib and put on the small mobile above the bed. Spencer cooed and focused on the mobile. Morgan rushed back to the room and finally noticed the brown leather jacket, bow and leather trousers. Everything fell into place at that moment. Armstrong had been first to die and it all made sense why the kill had been so personal. Reid was the hooded vigilante. Walking over to the bed, he ripped open Reid's t-shirt to see a gunshot scar near Reid's heart. "How the hell is he still alive? What the hell happened?"

"I shot him," JJ said shakily. "I saw him in the room but he had his hood down and a mask on. I didn't even think it might be him. I don't know how he's still alive."

"It doesn't matter how he survived," Garcia snapped. "All that matters is that he's home and he's alive. Derek, baby, he brought back our son. He saved him. We need to keep him alive till Adira gets here."

"Who's Adira?" Morgan questioned.

"That's me," Adira's voice came from the door as she stormed in. "Move!"

Garcia pulled Morgan back with her as Adira knelt and began to examine the gunshot wound. "Which one of you did this?"

"M-M-Me," JJ stuttered.

Adira lifted her head and stared into JJ's eyes. "If you weren't his family, I would kill you where you stand. Do something useful and get me some boiling hot water. I don't think you've hit anything major but I need to get the bullet out before he loses any more blood. Go, now!"

JJ rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Morgan and Garcia both stepped around the bed to face her as she began to lay out the tools she would need to take the bullet out and stitch up the wound. "Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm the reason he survived that night with Marcus Armstrong and the reason he didn't die in the river."

"You've been keeping him away from us for the last year and half," Garcia said angrily.

"No, I haven't kept him away. He chose to stay away to become stronger. He's not the same Spencer that you knew before that night. When he fell from that roof that night into the water, I was near by and saw him fall. I had heard him screaming for someone to shoot him instead of you. I tried to get to you both but he fell before I could. I dragged him from the water and by some miracle the bullet missed his heart. Keeping him alive wasn't easy but after some care, surgery and time, he made it."

"Where has he been all this time?" Morgan asked.

"I'll leave that story for him to tell."

JJ rushed into the bedroom with a large bowl of how water and placed it next to Adira. Grabbing her medical supplies, she inserted an IV into Reid's hand and looked up to Morgan with a IV bag in her hand. "I need you to hold this up. I need to get fluids into his body quickly. If he starts to wake up, you'll need to calm him down. He can deal with the pain."

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

Garcia, JJ and Morgan all watched as Adira finished stitching up the wound. Morgan had placed the IV bag on a hook and refused to leave Reid's side. They all still struggled to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. In those few hours, the member of their family they had grieved over for over a year in a half had come back to them and had not only been alive for all that time but had purposely stayed away from them. Baby Spencer began to cry and Garcia rushed into the nursery to pick up her son. She brought him back into the room and noticed that he was hungry.

"JJ, can you go and make Spencer a bottle? He's a little hungry. You need to call the others too. They need to know about this. Just Hotch, Rossi and Blake though."

"Yeah, you go do that," Adira said coldly as she placed a bandage over the stitched wound.

JJ walked out of the room with tears coming back to her eyes and made her way downstairs with her cellphone to her ear. Garcia gently rocked her son in her arms as she walked over to the bed. "She didn't know it was him. After we thought we had lost Reid, we became more protective over each other than ever and she was just protecting me. She had no way of knowing that it was Reid and that he wasn't a threat. I was behind the wall. Please, don't be angry with her."

"Spencer means a lot to me," Adira sighed as she took off her gloves and threw them into the bin. "I trust him with my life and what I said before sticks. If she wasn't family to him, I would kill her because I don't usually give mercy to those who hurt those I care about. He's going to need to stay here till he can move. I need to keep an eye on him. He lost a lot of blood."

"He can stay here as long as he wants," Garcia smiled before she shifted her son in her arms as he smiled and tried to reach out for Adira. "My son really likes you."

"He was with us for a few hours," Adira said as she washed her hands and then came over to the baby. Little Spencer held one of her fingers with his tiny hand and squealed with delight. "Spencer spent those few hours playing and adoring your child. He's known about him since the day of his birth. He's never stopped watching over you, Garcia. We have many friends in many places, unlike your organization."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan frowned.

"The reason your child was taken was because you have a mole within your unit. Our sources aren't sure who they are yet but they have pinpointed that he or she is within the BAU. The second you started looking into the business of those we are hunting was the second you became a threat to them. You are lucky we were here. Without Spencer rescuing your son, he would have been killed due to the fact that the man who had his men take your child doesn't make threats. He only makes promises."

* * *

**An hour later**

Hotch, Rossi and Blake all rushed into Garcia's house after receiving a call from JJ. They had all lied to Cruz about what they were doing. They trusted him but this was something they couldn't risk him finding out. JJ opened the door and didn't have the chance to speak to them as they ran past her and up the stairs. All three stopped dead as they looked into the room to see Reid asleep on the bed with IV drips connected to him and with pale skin.

"Questo è impossibile," Rossi whispered as he came to Reid's side. "He's alive."

JJ appeared at the door but didn't make eye contact with Adira. Blake came over and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, she took a shaky breath and smiled happily. "He's here. He's finally home."

Hotch still couldn't believe the sight in front of his eyes. He had seen video of Reid being shot and falling into the river. They had recovered it from Armstrong's camcorder that he had secretly set up. For so long, they had mourned him and remembered him every single day. JJ had told him about the shooting that had currently bedridden Reid. "I need someone to explain what the hell is happening here."

"Garcia..." Reid moaned from the bed before anyone could explain anything.

Garcia quickly sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hand through his hair. "Hey, it's me. I'm here. Wake up, baby boy."

Reid's eyes fluttered for a moment before opening sluggishly. A small smile graced his lips as he stared into her wonderful brown eyes. "Hey. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, you do," she nodded before kissing his forehead. "Where have you been? We've missed you so much. We thought we had lost you forever."

"It's a long story," he sighed before blinking sluggishly again.

"One that he will tell when he's a little more coherent and stronger. He needs some rest," Adira said. Hotch looked at her with suspicion.

"Who are you?"

"Someone that Spencer has trusted since I saved his life, Agent Hotchner."

"You can trust her," Reid sighed before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

Garcia kissed his forehead and let out a large grin. "I'm so happy you're back."

She turned to the others and spoke to Adira. "The rest of my team needs to know what is going on. I don't want to leave him alone. Please, can I have some time alone with him? I'll yell if anything happens."

Adira considered it for a moment before nodding. She knew that Garcia meant a great deal to Spencer and incurring any anger with Garcia wasn't going to end up being good for Spencer and herself. She turned to Morgan. "Got any coffee? It's been a long day."

Adira walked out of the room followed by the rest of the team. Morgan kissed Garcia before leaving the room. "Spencer is down for the night. Thank god he's safe."

"I always felt that Reid was watching over him somehow and now I know why I felt that way. I just need some time alone with him. I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Penelope."

* * *

As Morgan left, Garcia stared at Reid and began to cry. "I missed you so much, Reid. You are going to explain everything to me and the others when you wake up but for now, I'm just so happy you survived. We thought we had lost you to that monster. Thank you for saving me that night. It's a miracle you survived. I heard that monitor on your chest. I heard your heart stop. I owe Adira everything for saving you that night. I owe you everything for saving my little Spencer. I named him after you because you're my hero and the best source of goodness in the world."

Bringing her arms down, she carefully hugged his body and let her tears fall. "Don't leave me again. I can't lose you again."

* * *

_"Focus!" his master shouted as one of his fellow warriors managed to hit him in the back of the knee with a sparring stick. Reid flipped his stick in his hand and attacked the man closest to him, every hit he directed at the man was blocked. His master tapped his stick on the ground causing them all to cease fighting. "Young Spencer, your focus is off today."_

_"I'm sorry, Master."_

_"Drey, Maxa, leave us," the Master politely ordered. Reid bowed to each of his opponents before facing his Master. "Your mind is clearly elsewhere, Spencer."_

_"I've been here four months and I have vowed to fight the evil out there. I've been a victim of it too many times to stand back and watch it grow. I have a family I need to protect."_

_"That's where your focus should be when you're not training. When you are in a battle, your mind must be clear and focused only on the mission ahead. Your family are a long way from here and you can't help them until your training is complete and until you are ready."_

_The master brought his stick up to touch the scar from the bullet that had barely missed Reid's heart. Reid couldn't help but flinch. "You survived what many would not, young Spencer. My daughter saved you for a reason and that reason has been clear to us all. Your heart is a pure one that only wants to do good. Evil cannot be allowed to grow in this world. The world is fragile as are the people in it. They need protecting and this is what our order does. We protect the world. If you want _  
_your family to ever be truly safe, you must become the warrior and protector that I know is inside of you. You must love them from afar and recognise that your paths are destined to go in different directions."_

_"I understand, Master. I'll try to keep my mind focused."_

_Reid's master hit his stick on the ground and took the stick from his student's hand. Adira jumped down from the balcony with her sword strapped to her back and her arms behind her back. "Enough with the wooden sticks," she smiled. "I brought your favourites."_

_Adira tossed Reid's two small swords over to him and watched as he caught them and flipped them around in hands. She brought out her sword and began to circle him. "Bring it on."_

_Reid strengthened his grip on his swords and began to fight Adira. He laughed as they both blocked each other's attacks._

* * *

The soft and soothing feeling of someone stroking their hand through his hair made him stir but not enough to wake up. Only Garcia's touch could bring such comfort to him. Exhaustion pulled him back into unconsciousness but Garcia's touch helped him remember he was in a safe place.

* * *

**Unknown**

"This is unacceptable!" a man screamed as he looked at the newspapers detailing the latest attack on parts of his business. "That stupid old man is sending his little pricks to destroy my business."

"Yes, sir," his assistant nodded before writing down a few notes on his tablet. He was used to the angry outbursts of his boss. "The damage to our business and plans is small but if the vigilante duo continue their attacks, we are looking at severe losses, sir."

"The old man thinks he's the only one with soldiers," the boss sneered. "Now, I'm going to make those two meddlers pay. Get me the Crimson Reapers. If they want a fight, I'll give them one that they're gonna lose."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyon_e. _Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I'm planning to update everything at least once this week. This is where everything is going to come out and that will happen over the next chapter or so. Regarding where I left the last chapter, let's just say that Spencer and Adira are going to have a fight on their hands. The assistant isn't the mole. He is just an assistant to a very bad guy but I may have plans for him. You'll have to wait and see. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're so good to me and I love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

As he woke up, he heard the sound of Garcia talking to her son. He smiled as he felt a small hand touch and squeeze his cheek. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Garcia holding Spencer in her arms near to him. "Morning, Garcia."

"Hey," she said gently. "Take it easy. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he sighed before pulling himself into more of a sitting position. Garcia tried to stop him but he put his hand up. "It's okay. I've had worse. Give me a moment and then I'll be able to walk for a little."

"No walking," Garcia shook her head. "You got shot. You have to take it easy."

"I know how to deal with pain. I know how to deal with this. Adira is good at patching people up and I know her stitches will hold. So, this isn't how I wanted things to go."

"You mean, you didn't want us to find out you're the vigilante that's been taking out people or that you've been alive for over a year and a half."

"Both," he sighed. "Let's leave my current activities till later. I owe you a very big explanation. Everyone deserves an explanation. You have to understand that I stayed away for a reason. I needed to become stronger. My Master and Adira saved me and showed me what is actually out there. The FBI and other organizations only stop a small amount of the crime out there. I've seen things that have horrified me but they have also made me stronger."

"You may be stronger but you stayed away from your family for so long," Garcia said tearfully. "We thought you were dead. I watched that bullet go into your chest and that cable snap. You fell like a stone into the river. I screamed after you. We all mourned you."

"I didn't want you involved in what I was doing," he said before reaching up his hand and tickling Spencer on the cheek. The baby let out a squeal before reaching out for him. "Pass him here."

Garcia handed her son over to him and watched Reid grin at him. "I can't believe you're a mom, Garcia. When I found out that Morgan and you had a baby together, I couldn't stop smiling. He's beautiful."

"I named him after you," she said before stroking the hair on her son's head. "You're his godfather and Uncle. Always have been. I always had a feeling that you were watching over him."

"I was," Reid said before making a funny face. Spencer giggled and moved his hands up and down. "I kept tabs on everyone and I knew the baby's name a day after he was born. Don't ask how I found out. I have a picture of him. I got it the night, well, the night I killed Armstrong."

"What?" Garcia said shakily. "Why did that sicko have a picture of my baby?"

"He was going to come after you and take the baby after killing both Morgan and yourself. I wasn't supposed to come here so soon but we found out about what he was planning and that he was going to attempt a prison break. He almost killed me and I wanted revenge but most of all, I wanted to keep you all safe and to keep Spencer safe. I've never stopping loving you all as my family. I almost came back when my mother died."

"I'm sorry, Reid."

"I'll see her again. She's in a place where her illness can't follow her. Can you take the baby?"

Garcia brought her son back into her arms and kissed his cheek. Spencer nuzzled against his mother and then leaned against her chest. Reid whistled quickly and stared at the door leaving Garcia confused. Adira appeared with a cup of coffee in her hands less than ten seconds later. "How are you feeling, Spencer?"

"Better, help me get downstairs. I need to talk to my team. What have you told them?"

"Limited information. It's up to you what you tell them," Adira said calmly before putting down her coffee and walking over to the bed. She supported him as got up from the bed and helped him get down the steps to the kitchen.

"I'd love a cup of coffee," Spencer smiled.

"Sorry, you can drink some water. Nothing too heavy."

Garcia followed them down the stairs with the baby falling asleep against her chest. She loved holding him in her arms again. After not knowing where her son was and fearing she would never see him again, she was going to keep him close to her. Adira placed him down on the couch. The rest of the team came into the room silently and took their seats. Garcia sat by him and broke the silence. "So, we all have a lot to talk about."

"Damn right we do," Morgan said as he rubbed his hands together impatiently.

"Derek, calm down, please," Garcia pleaded gently.

"No," he shook his head before looking at Reid. "I thought you were dead. I thought I had killed you. For over a year and a half, I've had nightmares about your corpse just floating in some river. That damn monitor on the cable showed me that your heart stopped. Why didn't you come home? There is no excuse in the world for you not coming home."

"I did what I did to protect you."

"Garcia, take the baby and put him in the nursery. Just do it and then come back," Morgan said stoically.

Garcia was about to argue when Reid reached out and touched her hand. "Garcia, take Spencer and put him in the nursery. It's okay."

"I'll be back in a minute," she said before getting up and walking upstairs with her son beginning to snooze against her chest.

"You stayed away for selfish reasons," Morgan snapped. "Look at you, all strong and skilled. Look at you, the killer."

Adira grabbed a knife from a sheath on her belt but was stopped from getting up from the couch by Reid grabbing her hand. "Adira, their my family. They have a right to express themselves."

She slid the knife back into the sheath and stared coldly at Morgan. "He's not a killer. Spencer saved your son and you speak to him as if he's nothing. You think that your son being taken was the real danger. Armstrong wanted to to kill Garcia and you and he planned to take your baby after and kill him. We came here early to try to keep you safe. The evil out there is bigger than you could ever imagine and something bigger than you could imagine is coming. We're going to stop it. You call him a killer again, I'll show you how ineffective your FBI training is against a real fucking fighter."

"Morgan, you need to stay calm," Hotch said. "All of us are upset and confused about this. I think that we need to keep our voices calm, not only to keep this situation from turning into a knife fight but also for baby Spencer."

Morgan clenched his fists. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Hotch pointed to Reid. "Everything from the beginning. Then, you listen to us and no-one pulls a knife," he said before looking at Adira.

"I'm sorry for pulling the knife but I get short tempered when someone puts a bullet in someone I care about," Adira said before sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I just didn't know," JJ said as she began to get upset. "I'm so sorry."

"JJ, there was no way you could have know that it was me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please, don't get upset. I'm okay."

JJ leaned into Rossi as he put his arm around her to comfort her. Garcia came down the stairs with a baby monitor in her hands and sat down next to Reid. She held his hand and took a deep breath. "Please, tell us everything."

"I didn't wake up till three weeks after I was shot," Reid began to explain. "Adira had pulled me from the water that horrible night. She tried to get to us before I fell but couldn't. She was in town on other business. I can't tell you exactly where I was but I was well cared for there. The bullet barely missed my heart but the shock and pain of being shot coupled with what the bullet hit stopped my heart. That's why the monitor snapped the cable that night. I recovered with the help of Adira and her father. Adira and her father, the man whom trained me, they took me in and they showed me what's out there. I've seen some terrible things but I've helped stop those terrible things too. My Master trained me and he helped me grow stronger. I never stopped thinking about you all but it was safer to stay away and let you grieve than come back. I almost came back when my mother died but I had heard about you all moving on with your lives and I decided to stay away. I kept tabs on you all. JJ, Henry is so much bigger now and I really missed him. Garcia already knows that I kept a close eye on Morgan and herself. I never forgot any of you and I always loved you all as my family. I thought it would be too painful for you all if I came back. I didn't mean for you to all see me again like this."

Morgan rose up. "I'm not listening to this."

"Morgan, please don't be angry with me," he pleaded.

"You are selfish and I'm not listening to you try to explain why you stayed away. You were never weak! You're damn right it is painful to see you again. I had your blood on my hands. I almost drank myself to death because I missed my brother and hated myself for being the one that shot you. I was a murderer for over a year and half. You can go to hell!"

* * *

Morgan stormed out of the house into his garden and threw a chair across it. He closed his eyes as he struggled to stay calm. The memory of that horrible night where everything had gone wrong forced it's way to the front of his memory. The sadness he had felt when he thought his little brother had died turned into pure anger.

A memory he didn't want relive.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so happy that you are all enjoy this story. I was really nervous that this wouldn't be liked but I'm so happy you are all liking this story. This story is a complete Morgan chapter. I wanted to show his anguish and pain at everything that has happened. Also, please no fighting in the reviews. Everyone can express themselves but this a place to be friends. Thanks. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for every single review. I just want to bake everyone a cake and hug you all! Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A year and half ago**

Morgan stirred from his doze as his cellphone began to ring. He rose up from the couch and slid his thumb over the screen to answer Reid's call. "Hey, kid. What's up?"

"Sorry, Derek, Reid can't come to the phone right now," a mystery voice came down the phone. "He's a little tied up at the moment."

"Who the hell is this?" Morgan growled. "What have you done with Reid?"

"Oh, we've just been spending some quality time together. I have to stay that he doesn't like it when I play with your beloved Garcia's hair."

"What?" Morgan said as he gripped his phone tighter. "Let them go, you bastard."

"Oh, there would be no sport in that," the voice laughed down the phone. "You have twenty minutes to come to the address I just sent to your phone. You'll go to the roof with the flag. I have a trace on your cellphone which will tell me if you make any detours or make any phone calls for help. I also have a tap on your main line too. Any call for help or any sign of the cops and I kill them. One more thing."

There was a small ruffle before small sobs filled his ear.

"Morgan," Garcia cried before she let out a small cry of pain. Morgan heard a muffled angry sound in the background and knew it was Reid.

"I'm coming. Don't hurt them!"

Morgan rushed up the stairs of the building he had been told to go to. He opened the door to the roof and walked onto it. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw two of the most important people in the world hanging by a small cable attached to a pair of handcuffs around each of their wrists. Their feet barely touched the edge of the roof. Garcia's make-up had streaked down her cheeks and a nasty bruise was developing on her cheek. A gag in her mouth muffled her cries. Reid had blood staining under his nose and a black eye developing. A man came out from behind a small wall on the roof with a gun aimed at Morgan. "Nineteen minutes," the man smiled. "Impressive."

"Please, let them go. If you want someone, then take me but let them go."

"No, although if you're a good little agent then one of them can go home with you. You can call me sir. Dr Reid's gun is under that blanket on the crate. Go and pick it up, now."

Morgan walked over to the crate while never taking his eyes of Reid and Garcia. He pulled away the blanket and picked up Reid's revolver. The cold tip of the man's gun touched Morgan's neck. "Step back till I stop."

Morgan did as he was ordered and walked back to face Reid and Garcia. The man walked around to face Morgan with the gun still raised but stepped back slightly. "Here is your chance to save one of them. Do you see the monitor on the cable? That is attached to a small device that is monitoring their pulses. You're wonderful objective is to shoot one of them in the heart to save the other. If you don't kill them within the time limit, they both drop into the river below. Choices all around. So, who will it be? Oh, and before you get any ideas about turning that gun on me, I have a monitor on my wrist that will activate the drop device if there is a spike in my heart rate."

The revolver shook in Morgan's hand as the man walked over to Reid and pulled out the gag. He did the same with Garcia. "I can't," Morgan breathed heavily. "I won't shoot them."

"You have no choice. Kill one or lose them both. That water is awfully cold and trust me, you won't get to them in time to save them. PICK!"

"Morgan, shoot me," Reid called as he looked over to Garcia. "Just shoot me. It's okay. Garcia needs to make it. I know you can't survive without her. Just do it."

"I can't survive without either of you," Morgan shook his head as tears came to his eyes.

"Yes, you can," Reid cried as he took a shaky breath. "Save her."

"You're running out of time," the man taunted as he grinned.

"No," Garcia sobbed as a shiver ran through her body. She turned to the man. "No, don't make him do this. PLEASE!"

"You agents have to be taught a lesson," the man sighed with a smile. "You've all been overstepping your bounds. Your team has a reputation. Thirty seconds, Derek."

"Morgan, shoot me!" Reid yelled. "It's okay. Just shoot me. Save her."

"I can't," Morgan cried as the gun shook his hand. He tried to think of any way to save them both but every scenario that ran through his mind ended with one of them dying or both.

Reid closed his eyes and let a tear fall down his cheek. "Morgan, you don't have a choice. Please, she has to survive. You can't lose her and I can't watch her die. Just shoot me. I'll be with Maeve again and just take care of my mom. Please, it's the only way she'll survive."

"NO!" Garcia shouted. "No, Reid, stop it!"

"Five, four," the man began to shout.

"MORGAN, DO IT!" Reid screamed.

Morgan brought up the gun and fired the gun. He looked up to see that Reid's body had become limp. The monitor on the cable flat lined and the sound of cable snapping filled the air.

"NO!" Garcia screamed as she watched the cable snap and Reid's body fall from the roof. Morgan dropped the gun and rushed at the man who had watched Reid fall with a sickening look of glee on his face. He pushed him over the side of the roof with a shove and sprinted over to Garcia as the monitor on her cable went red. He jumped out and caught her wrist as she began to fall. He pulled her up and held her tightly. She crawled to the edge of the roof and cried hysterically as she saw no sign of Reid, only the ripples of where his body had fallen into the water.

"Reid," she began to hyperventilate. "No, please no. REID!"

Morgan rushed to her and put his arms around her. He cried with her as he looked at the ripples of where Reid had fallen. He had barely been present in his mind when he had pulled the trigger but he knew he had shot him in the heart.

He began to cry uncontrollably as he realised he had just murdered his best friend and little brother.

* * *

**Present**

As Morgan came back to the present, he was tempted to go inside and find something to drink. As soon as the thought came, he shoved the thought away. For two months after that night, he had stayed either at home or in bars to drink himself till it stopped hurting. He had woken up in hospital twice with the team around him and was forced into a rehab after Hotch had told him it was either the team and his job or the alcohol. Garcia had visited him everyday and helped him through the worst days. It was a few days after leaving rehab that they had fallen into each other's arms and made love. In that one night they conceived their son and they both leaned on each other for support. They didn't need to fall in love because they had loved each other for so many years already. He remembered the nightmares and the way Garcia would hold him and he remembered holding her and stroking her hair after she had woken up screaming. They had been able to replace some of the pain that had come from Reid's death with joy when Spencer was born. He would always remember that day. The smell of his newborn son's head and the kiss he had placed on his forehead were carved into his memory.

He hated Reid and he couldn't stop the fury rushing through his veins. Everyone in the family had suffered while he had been training to be stronger and to go on a mission that was never his responsibility. His responsibility should have been to come home and stop the pain and make the nightmares go away. Part of Morgan wished that Reid had stayed away and stayed dead in their minds. They had grieved and the pain had just started to lessen when he had reappeared. Every wound that he had worked so hard to close inside of his heart had ripped open again.

Garcia came through the doors and stared at him. "Morgan, he's alive. That's all that should matter."

Morgan turned around with tears on the edge of his eyes. "He almost destroyed this family by staying away. I can't forgive him as easily as the rest of you. You saw what I did to myself. I almost drank myself to death twice and I was self destructive. Garcia, the whole team struggled with his death. He left his godson thinking that his godfather was dead. Henry had to go to grief counselling. What he did was wrong. I will always be in his debt for saving our baby and for killing Armstrong but it doesn't mean I have to forgive him for what he did. I can't go back in there. If you want me, I'll be in the nursery with the baby."

Morgan walked into the house and past the living room to upstairs. He walked into the nursery and turned off the monitor. He didn't want the others to hear him. He brought his sleeping son into his arms and sat down on the rocking chair in the corner. Kissing Spencer's forehead, he didn't know where he would be without his son.

"I'm never going to leave you," Morgan whispered as his eyes watered. "Never."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyon_e. _Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Okay, so I know there has been a gap between when I last updated and I'm sorry to say that my updates might come out slowly over the next week. I'm currently on the end of a bad flu and I have a chesty cough that is giving me some trouble. I haven't been very well and I'll be honest, I've been having so much cold and flu medicine, I've practically been in a long sleep for a few days. I'm getting a little better but I hope you all understand that my updates might not be so quick. I'm working on my chapters though and I'm planning some one shots to make it up to you all. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful and if I didn't think I'd give you a cold, I would hug you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia came back into the living room and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Reid, he doesn't want to talk to you. He's gone to spend time with the baby. I think it's best that we leave him be."

"He has every right to feel what he's feeling," Reid said sadly to the rest of the team. "I did leave you all but I thought I was doing the right thing. I couldn't protect you before but now I can and on a bigger scale. I did leave you all and I expect you all to be angry with me and I will accept any anger you want to direct at me. I just hope that you can forgive me for not coming back. I just thought it was the safest thing to do for you all."

"I can't say that I'm not angry," Hotch spoke up. "It's painful to see you. I mourned your death, as did the rest of the team and we all struggled with losing you. Morgan and Garcia needed us more than ever at that time."

"What did Morgan mean about almost drinking himself to death? I wasn't able to know everything about you all."

"He began drinking heavily after he thought he had killed you. I was called twice within two months to the hospital because Morgan had been found with near fatal amounts of alcohol in his blood. The first time, he pushed us all away and we tried to help him gently but it didn't work. It was the second time that I had to give him an ultimatum. He either stopped drinking and went to rehab or he would lose his job and his family. He would lose us."

Garcia reached out and held Reid's hand. "He chose family and went to rehab," she continued on from Hotch. "I went to see him everyday. The team went to see him too all the time. He hasn't touched a drop of alcohol since he went to rehab. After he found out I was pregnant, it gave him even more of a reason to stay sober. He's such a good father. He just needs time. It's better to give him time rather than push him back into a dark place."

"Henry has missed you so much," JJ said. "He struggled after we thought you had died. We had to take him to grief counselling and they helped him work through losing you."

"I'm sorry," Reid began before Rossi interrupted him.

"Is there a point to you saying sorry?" Rossi spoke as he stood up. "You want us to let out our anger and I can't hold this in any longer. It's wonderful having you here with us. You're alive but you keep apologising for staying away when you knew it would hurt us. We thought you were dead but you could have come and made things better. I understand that you want to make the world a better place but you could have come home to us all and have let us help you."

"I couldn't because that what have put you in danger and that is the one thing I didn't want to do," Reid defended. "Rossi, I've made enemies and the sheer scale of the evil that is coming is something I don't and will not have you facing."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

Adira met Reid's glance and she shook her head. Reid bit his lip before standing up. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

Garcia tried to sit him back down but he shook his head and looked at Adira. "I think it's time that we go."

"No!" Garcia almost shouted. "Please don't go."

"You all need time to process this and I need to go and have Adira do some extra patching up on me," he said before giving Garcia a smile. "I promise that I'll come back soon. Then, we can talk about everything properly. Morgan may even talk to me."

"You disappeared for over a year and half and all that time I thought you were dead. I don't want you to go," Garcia pleaded.

Reid pulled her gently to him and gave her a hug. He found a pressure point on her neck and pressed down. Garcia fell asleep in his arms almost instantly causing the team to rush over. Reid laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Garcia."

"What did you do to her?" JJ demanded as she knelt by her side and quickly began to checking to see if she was okay.

"Everything in the human body is connected. I just sent her to sleep for an hour at the most. She wasn't going to let me go and I think it's best if I do. Take some time and process this. I'll contact you by tomorrow, I promise. Please don't tell anyone else about me. It's critical that you don't."

"I've got all your gear in the car," Adira said as she pulled on her jacket.

Reid walked out of the house with Adira by his side. Before he opened the car door, he took one last look at the window to Spencer's nursery. His eyes met with Morgan's eyes. Morgan looked away and walked away from the window. Adira helped him into the car and then brought herself into the driver's seat. "Spencer, they can't be involved in this."

"I don't want them to be. I messed everything up. Let's just head back to the base."

* * *

Morgan came down the stairs to find Garcia on the couch asleep with the team around her. He rushed over and sat on the edge of the couch. "What's wrong with her?"

"Reid did something to send her to sleep, he pressed down somewhere around her neck and she just fell into his arms. He said she wouldn't be like this for more than an hour. He left ten minutes ago," Rossi explained.

"I know, I saw him leave," Morgan said before leaning down and kissing Garcia on the lips. He rose back up and looked at the team. "What the hell are we supposed to do about this? This is just messed up. I watched him die and I thought he was dead. We all did. Now, he comes back into our lives like this. He expects us to forgive him for leaving us. Well, screw that."

"He's alive though," JJ said as he covered Garcia up with a blanket. "He's alive. I know that we're all angry but I know that we all deep down are so happy that he's not in some river just rotting away. We have no idea what the people who have been around him have filled his head with."

"That Adira woman wasn't exactly the calmest person in the world," Blake frowned. "She almost pulled a knife on Morgan."

"This is a difficult and complex situation that we're all dealing with," Hotch began. "We all have different feelings about this but I know that we all have some anger but on different levels. We also have to face the fact that Reid isn't the same man as before. He's killed people and we can't just look past that."

"Armstrong deserved it," Morgan growled. "Same for the bastards that took my son."

"I won't argue there," Hotch agreed with a gritted jaw. "Still, he's killed people and you've all seen the photos from the warehouse fire and the club. You all saw the small swords that he carried. They matched the wounds that killed the guards in the club. He's going to kill again and every time he does, he's going to corrupt himself. This Adira woman and Reid's Master think that killing the evil out there is the only answer. It's not. People have to pay for what they do. Death is an easy way out. I don't like what they've filled our Reid's head with and I'm not going to stand by and let them fill his head with more thoughts of murder. Being a vigilante is one thing but being a killer is another. We all taught Reid the right way to bring justice to the world and we will do it again."

The team stood there and listened to every word that Hotch spoke. Hotch was their leader for a reason. Even though Rossi was older than Hotch, the latter remained the patriarch of their family. Reid was walking a dark path and no matter what had happened in the past, they needed to stop the youngest of them from corrupting his own future.

* * *

**Night**

Garcia stood at the window of her home with her son moving around in her arms. He cooed and used his tiny hands to play with her blonde hair. She kissed his head and looked out to the night sky. "Your Uncle Reid is out there, Spencer. Mommy is hoping that he comes back. He's got to be here for you and he's got to stay so he can watch you grow up. I know your daddy is angry with him but Uncle Reid needs us. More than ever."

"He'll need us," Morgan said from the door causing her to turn and look at him. "He'll need us and then he'll leave us again. That woman has him wrapped around her little finger. This isn't about some great vigilante crusade to stop evil. This is a power play and Reid's the puppet. That bitch is pulling his strings."

"Language," Garcia rolled her eyes as she looked down at her son. "Continue."

"Sorry," Morgan sighed. "It's true though. With us, he wasn't a puppet, he was family and yet, he's turned away from us. He turned away when he chose not to come home."

"We will make him come back to his family," Garcia said as she fought tears. "I don't care about what he's done. I just want him to come home and be with his family. No more fighting, no more killing and I just want him to be a man whom will love his family and love our son by standing by his side as a godfather and an Uncle. I want Henry to not cry when he sees a picture of his godfather. You know that I've never been a fighter. It's always been everyone else's job to kick down doors and face the unsubs. You and the others work on getting him away from Adira and work on what this big plan might be. I'll make him see that he belongs here and that he is loved here. Family never stops loving family."

Morgan walked over to her as she began to cry and brought his arms around her and their son. Kissing her on her lips, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "We'll get him home, I promise."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm feeling a lot better now after my time with the flu and I'm trying to catch up on all my writing. I'm working away to get some requests done and on the rest of my updates. I hope you all understand that it is taking me a little while to get back into the rhythm of my usual writing schedule again. I've also been working on some stuff for a comic con I'm going to. Making a Thor hammer and a Lady sif shield are not easy with my bad hands but they are for friends. I'm going as Black Canary from Arrow. This is taking up some time getting the costume ready so bear with me on my updates. Any way, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all absolutely brilliant and superb. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Night**

Reid winced as Adira pressed a little harder then she needed to on his wound. Using techniques that she had learned from her father, Adira had patched his wound so that it wouldn't affect him too much on their next mission. "Adira, I know that you're angry with me."

"You have jeopardised so much," she said angrily as she put away the medical supplies. "You were supposed to take him back and leave without a trace. If your friends say anything to anyone, we could lose our opportunity to stop all the evil that is coming."

"They're my family," Reid snapped. "You talk about them as is if they are some small blip in my life but they aren't. They are the closest thing I've ever had to a family and I've hurt them. I have a godson who had to go to grief counselling. I decided to stay and be trained by your father because I thought that I would be able to protect them better by stopping what is coming. I'm the evil that has hurt them though."

"You did the right thing by staying away," Adira said as she stepped forward.

"Did I?" he vented before walking toward the door with his hand on his stomach. "I'll be ready for the next mission but leave me alone till then."

Reid walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and tried to process the pain he felt inside and the misery he had caused his family to suffer. His eyes strayed to the arrows he kept neatly lined out on the table. He pulled out a picture of baby Spencer and was torn between two lives. One that was fighting the evil and the other was his old life. The one where he would have dinner with his family and be there for his godchildren. Everything that had happened in the last day had shattered the secure wall inside of him and unleashed emotions he had locked away for a long time. Walking to the table, he picked up an arrow and saw his reflection in the metal. He was a far cry from the man he once was and deep down, he wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

He grabbed his outfit and quickly changed into it. He strapped his equipment to his body and made sure he was ready for the next hit they were making. Reid hated drug smugglers and had to be at the top of his game to take them out. Walking out of his room, Adira looked at him with a frown and stepped out to block him. "We're not set to leave for another two hours."

"I have to go somewhere first."

"Where are you doing?" Adira asked.

"Step aside, Adira," he said sternly. "I don't have to tell you everything. I don't want to fight but I need to do this. I'll rendezvous with you down at the docks."

Reid pushed past her and made his way down the stairs outside. The natural drink of herbs he had taken was giving him relief from the pain from his gunshot wound and would help him get through the night.

* * *

Reid looked up at the house and smiled at the fact it hadn't changed that much. He quietly used a nearby tree to get onto the roof. Making his way across it, he carefully checked the windows and lowered himself from the roof while still hanging by his arms when he found the right room. Reid switched to using one hand to hang from the roof and brought out a small metal file which he used to unlock the window. He slid it open and stepped into the room. He grinned as he walked over to the bed and took in the sight of his godson, Henry, sleeping in his bed. Henry had grown so much in his absence and he wondered how much he had missed of his godson's life.

Henry stirred on the bed but Reid didn't move. He didn't want to. Reid kept his voice changer off and slipped off his mask and hood as Henry woke up.

"Who are you?" Henry said fearfully.

Reid turned on the lamp next to the bed and knelt down. "Hey, kiddo. It's Uncle Spence."

"You're dead though," Henry began to cry.

"Please don't cry," Reid urged before reaching out and putting his hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm not dead, Henry. I'm very much alive but I had to go away for a long time. I never meant to make you so sad. Uncle Spence did a very bad thing and made everyone think he was dead because he had to become a superhero for a while. I just wanted to protect you but I see that I've hurt you by making you so sad."

"It's really you," Henry said uncertainly.

"It's really me," Reid nodded as he felt his heart ache at his godson's fear. "I'm so sorry."

Henry rushed forward and threw his arms around Reid. "Uncle Spence!"

Reid squeezed his godson close and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry, Henry. I never meant to put you through so much pain. I found out about the sadness I put you through and I'm so sorry."

Henry came out of the hug. "I was really sad but now I feel better because you're here. I won't have nightmares any more. Are you really a superhero?"

"Yeah," Reid chuckled quietly. It was the only way to make things easy for Henry. It was better that he thought of him as a superhero than a vigilante who had killed people. Rising up, he turned around. "Do you like my costume?"

"It's awesome," Henry giggled.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Reid couldn't believe how big his godson had grown. "You got so big."

"Mommy says I'll be as tall as daddy soon enough," Henry said before hugging Reid again. "Please don't leave again, Uncle Spence. I've missed you so much. Mommy and daddy have been sad and I had bad dreams where you disappeared."

Reid held Henry close. He watched as tears began to fill Henry's eyes. "You promised to never leave me but you did, Uncle Spence."

Bringing Henry away from him, Reid brought a charm from around his neck. He wore the charm on a nylon cord. He made a promise to himself there and then that he would always come back to Henry. His godson had suffered enough pain and he hated the feeling of being absent from Henry's life. Reid remembered holding Henry in his arms as a baby and being honoured by JJ with the responsibility of being Henry's godfather. He had his mission to get to but he also had another mission. To never hurt his godson the way he had ever again.

"Henry, I have to go but I'm coming back. I promise that I'm coming back soon and I want you to look after this for me. This means a great deal to me because it was given to me by a family that I saved. See the charm, it's a piece of sacred wood with an ancient symbol for 'warrior' carved into it. Can you keep this safe for me till I come back?"

"I'll keep it safe if you promise to definitely come back," Henry said with pleading eyes.

"I'll always come back to look after you," he promised before he kissed Henry's forehead. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Uncle Spence."

Reid wrapped the nylon cord around Henry's wrist and hooked it so Henry's could wear it around his wrist and not his neck. "Your mommy and daddy know I'm back but you have to keep it a secret that I'm alive from people. I have to be a superhero for a little longer. Your mommy will tell you who knows in the morning. Promise me that myself being alive will be a secret."

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Henry smiled. "I'll keep your secret, Uncle Spence."

* * *

Reid rushed to the docks and found Adira on one of the far shipping containers. She was looking through binoculars as a shipment of drugs was being loaded. "What do we have?"

"You're late," Adira set before gritting her jaw. "I count seven men. We need to torch the drugs too. You ready to do this?"

"Let's go," Reid nodded before switching on his voice changer and making sure his mask was on properly.

Silently, Reid made his way across the shipping containers to get a good vantage point. Adira took another route to get near to them. Bringing out his bow, he drew back an arrow and waited for them to load the last drug package. A scream filled the air as he launched the arrow into one of their backs. Adira jumped down and quickly despatched two of the guards with her knives. He launched two more arrows into another guard before jumping down and clipping his bow back onto his back. Two more of the guards charged towards him with their guns raised. He brought out his swords and threw them into their chests. They both fell to the floor with a thud. Adira broke the neck of the last guard and dropped him to the floor.

"Something isn't right here," Reid frowned as he looked at the shipment of drugs in the car. He brought his swords out from the bodies of the two guards and slipped them back into their sheaths.

A loud thud behind him caught his attention and he turned around. Looking down at him was two people both dressed in black. One was a woman while the other was a man. Both had red hair and were armed. "Aren't you a clever one?" the woman giggled. "You've made our boss very angry. You shouldn't interfere with things that don't concern you."

"Who sent you?" Adira demanded.

"Sorry, love," the male smirked. "That would be telling. Now, which one of you wants to dies first?"

Reid whipped his bow back into his hand swiftly and aimed an arrow at them. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it. Things take a turn in this chapter and I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. I'm having a good week and really getting the chapters out. I plan to be up to date with everything by Sunday night. That includes all the requests you have sent me. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing what you all think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all amazing and I wish I could give you all a piece of the chocolate cake that I'm making tomorrow to say thank you. Thanks! I'm so lucky to have you all.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid fired the metal arrow at the duo standing above them but was surprised when the woman deflected it and let out a large giggle. "This is going to be fun. I want you," she grinned as she brought out two small axes.

Adira swiftly dodged a knife that the man threw at her. "I've got him if you've got her."

"Go," Reid nodded before putting his bow back on his back and pulling out his small swords. He used a crate to jump onto the shipping container and charged at the woman as she began to charge at him. The man disappeared after Adira. Reid blocked the two axes as they tried to hit his thighs. He continued to dodge every swift and quick attack that the woman dealt to him until she managed to catch him on the shoulder. He kicked her back and ignored the pain as he fought back and tried to stab her. Her training was expert and her ability to defend herself against him was impressive. Deciding on another tactic, he dropped both of his swords and grabbed both of her wrists.

"Little prick," she growled as he swept out the back of her leg and slammed her into the top of the shipping container. Reid wrestled the small axes and threw them out of her reach. Reid grunted as the woman wrapped her legs around his neck and began to squeeze. His body slammed into the container as she rolled and flipped him over so that she sitting on his chest.

"You know you look kinda cute," the woman smirked. "It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you. We could've had a lot of fun."

"I don't go with psycho bitches," Reid grunted before punching her in the chest. She fell away from him giving him the opportunity to grab one of his swords. A yelp filled the air plunged the sword into her chest. He ripped the sword away and watched her body fall back.

Jumping from the container, he listened to hear the sound of a man grunting and quickly rushed to see if Adira was okay. He stopped just short of the corner when he heard Adira laughing. It was a malicious and sick laugh that he had never heard from her. He peeked around to see her slowly twisting one of her knives into the man's stomach.

"Your boss's end is coming," Adira grinned. "We're going to take it all. Every empire must fall and my father's empire will rise from the ash of your pathetic boss's empire."

Reid flinched as she ripped out the knife and stabbed it into the man's forehead. He stepped out and kept both of his weapons in his hands. "What the hell did you mean?"

Adira turned around and stared at Reid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We're here to take this criminal empire apart. Not to build another one. What the hell did you mean?!"

Adira brought out a knife and flipped it in her hand. "You just had to eavesdrop," she sighed. "Well done on being so silent. I guess we taught you too well. I know you're not ours any more, Spencer. Your little family has gotten into that head of yours."

"I don't understand," Reid shook his head. "We've done so much good in the world."

"We needed you to believe that you were doing good. A few little good jobs saving villages and rescuing people kept you in line. You're of no use to us now, Spencer."

Adira threw the knife at Reid but felt anger as Reid deflected the throwing knife. "It was a lie. You were just using me. Why me? Why not let me die that night when Armstrong made Morgan shoot me?"

"We knew what he was going to do," she said as she brought out two small swords of her own. "I was just supposed to study Armstrong but inspiration hit when I saw your body slam into that water. I knew who you were when he took you. Father agreed with my decision to save you because of the knowledge in your head about all the organisations. You had seen files we had not had access to and had privileged information on the FBI and all the other agencies. My father decided to make a soldier out of you but we knew you would never join our side if you knew the truth. It was easier to create the illusion that you were doing good."

Reid's mind raced with a thousand thoughts but they all came down to the same point. He had betrayed his family for a lie. He had killed people that were evil and now he knew it was only for another evil to take its place. "You bitch," he growled angrily. "You made me betray my family!"

"Yes," she said before twirling the swords in her hands. "Now, I'm going to make them mourn you all over again."

Reid barely had time to react as Adira rushed forward. He blocked one of her blades but grunted and barely kept himself on his feet as her second blade sliced across his back. He forced himself to get up and turned to attack Adira. He kept her busy by attacking her with his swords but knew he was no match for her. His back flared with pain and Adira took advantage. She sliced both of Reid's legs just above the knees and kicked him the face. He fell to the floor and couldn't stop the pain from the cuts to his legs. Adira kicked the swords away from him and shook her head as she stood above him.

"I couldn't well train you to be better than myself. I still expected a challenge. After this, I'm going to pay your friends a visit. They know too much. Looks like baby Spencer isn't going to grow up."

Reid raised his arm and pressed the button he kept on his palm and under his glove which activated the projectile inside his sleeve. Adira gasped as a small arrow entered her chest. Reid grabbed one of his swords as she stumbled forward and shoved it into her chest. Her wide eyes met his angry eyes as blood began to drip out of her mouth.

"They're not my friends," Reid grunted as he twisted the sword to make it a kill. "They're my family."

* * *

Morgan laid in bed and only stirred from his sleep when his cellphone buzzed on the bedside unit. He reached for it and answered the call. "Hello."

Hard panting was the sound that hit his hear. "Morgan," Reid struggled to speak.

Morgan sat upright causing Garcia to stir from her sleep. "What's wrong, Reid?" Morgan demanded as he listened to Reid's pained groans. He still felt anger towards Reid but he still knew it was still his job to save Reid.

"The docks...east side...need help. I'm bleeding."

Before Morgan could say anything to Reid down the phone, a soft thudding noise came down the line followed by a dead tone.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked. "Where is Reid?"

"He's hurt and down by the east side of the docks. I'll use the police siren in the SUV to get there. He said he's losing blood."

"Just go," Garcia said as she jumped out of bed and pushed him towards the door. "Go and bring him back here. I'll get some medical supplies ready."

* * *

Morgan made it to the docks in record time but didn't know if he was too late. He rushed down the docks and began searching the east side. He followed a long trail of blood and turned the corner to find Reid on the ground with blood pooling under his back and under his legs. He rushed to his side and turned Reid over to find a deep cut on his back. He also saw two deep cuts to Reid's knees. He turned Reid and tapped his cheek. "Reid, it's Morgan. Wake up."

Morgan didn't get any response from Reid and knew he didn't have much time. He swept Reid into his arms and was surprised for the first time ever to find Reid was a little heavy.

* * *

Garcia frantically gathered some of the medical supplies that Adira had left behind. She grabbed towels, bandages, needle and thread and anything else she thought she would need. She rushed to the top of the stairs as the front door opened and slammed. Morgan appeared with Reid in his arms and ran up the stairs. He laid Reid out on the bed and almost ripped away Reid's jacket and t-shirt. "Garcia, I need you to tie towels around both his legs. He has some deep cuts there. I need to treat his back. Jesus, there is so much blood."

Garcia tied a towel around each of Reid's legs tightly to try to stop the bleeding. She gasped as she took in all the blood. "Morgan, he's got a wound on his shoulder."

"Call the others. I need them all here."

* * *

Garcia finished calling the team and rushed in to find Morgan cleaning the wounds. Reid didn't stir and it worried her. "What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know but we are sure as hell going to find out when he wakes up. He needs the hospital. They could do more than me," Morgan said as brought his fingers to Reid's wrist and measured his pulse. "His pulse is a little more stable."

"We need to start closing his wounds," Garcia said as she brought some bandages into the room.

"I have no idea how much damage was actually done to him."

"Look," Garcia almost shouted before lowering her voice. "I don't know what happened to him but we can't take him to the hospital. I know that and you know that. Reid is dead as far as the world is concerned and if any of the authorities find out he is alive, I don't think it would take them long to figure out what happened and we could lose him all over again. We all have medical training to a degree and together we can save him."

"He's stable for now and I've managed to stop the bleeding. I don't want to risk doing anything on my own. The more people we have here then the better chance he has."

Garcia sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Reid's forehead. "Please be okay, baby boy."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it. Again, as most of you know, my health isn't doing too good too well but I am going to keep updating as frequently as I can. Writing keeps my mind off a lot of things and I love getting all your reviews. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful and I'm glad you all liked the twist. It was planned from the beginning that Adira was evil. Thanks for being really supportive!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch was the first in the room with the rest of the team closely behind him. They all stood frozen and stared at the bloody and injured Reid on the bed. Morgan and Garcia's hands were covered in blood. Hotch rushed to the side of the bed as the others crowded around. He pulled up the towel to find a long and deep cut across Reid's back. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know," Morgan answered. "I got a call and he was struggling to stay awake. He gave me his location before passing out. I've done as much as I can but I didn't want to risk anything else without having help. Adira left behind some medical supplies. She did rush out of the house with Spencer. It's not much but it'll have to do."

"What have we got?" Rossi asked as he came to Reid's side and began to check the wounds.

"Some fluids and antibiotics, some weird mixes that I have never seen, IV tubing, syringes as well as some stitching equipment. Rossi, he's lost a fair amount of blood. We don't have any blood to give him and none of us are a match for him."

"If we keep his fluid levels up and prevent any further blood loss then I think he'll recover without a transfusion. I know some things from my time with the army and from FBI training. He should really go to the hospital."

"That's not an option," JJ said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "If anyone at the FBI finds out he's back, they'll connect him to the vigilante attacks and we'll never see him again. We lost him once and we aren't losing him again."

"If he gets any worse, we'll have no choice but to take him to the hospital," Rossi said as he inspected Reid's other wounds. "Morgan and Hotch, I need you to stay here and help me. JJ, Blake and Garcia, I want you to go and get some hot water, towels and water for him to drink. Go!"

The three women left the room and rushed to gather the items. Rossi pressed down again and flinched as he heard a yelp come from Reid. He moved up to see Reid's eyes open and in pain. "R-Rossi?" Reid moaned.

"I need you not to move at all," Rossi ordered in a stern voice. "You're hurt but I think I can patch you up. You won't be moving for a while though. You've lost a lot of blood. What the hell happened?"

"I'm...so sorry," Reid struggled before clenching the bed sheet. "It...was all..a trick...Adira...dead."

"Who killed her?" Hotch asked as he came into Reid's view.

"I did," Reid said before taking deep breaths. He was trying to fight the sick feeling running through him but knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake for long. "She...was evil. I've been...fighting for nothing."

Reid's eyes rolled back and he collapsed back onto the bed. A sheen of sweat was covering his forehead too. Morgan stepped to the door and yelled. "Someone get some ice cold water too!"

"Reid killed Adira," Hotch said before Garcia rushed into the room with a fresh supply of towels and cloths. JJ followed with hot water a few seconds later with Blake behind her with a small glass bowl of ice cold water in one hand and a jug in the other. Morgan took the small tub of cold water and soaked a cloth in it. He pressed it down to Reid's forehead.

"She must have betrayed him," Morgan spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Garcia asked as her eyes never left Reid.

"He woke up briefly and said that he had killed Adira and that she was evil. He also said he had been fighting for nothing and it was just a trick," Morgan explained as Rossi prepared everything he would need to clean the wounds. "When he's strong enough to talk again, we'll ask him the full details but we need to focus on keeping him alive."

Baby Spencer let out a small cry. JJ rose up and put her hand on Garcia's shoulder. "I'll see to him."

"Thank you," Garcia smiled sadly.

"Here we go," Rossi said as he began to clean the large cut on Reid's back with a strong antiseptic. He was worried about the fact that Reid had not stirred at all.

* * *

**Six hours later**

Garcia laid on the bed with Reid and stroked her hand through his hair. Rossi had finished fixing Reid's wounds as much as he could and only time would tell if they would heal properly. The team had left her alone with him at her request. He looked so pale and vulnerable. He was propped on his side with pillows towering behind him to make sure he didn't aggravate or tear the stitches to his back or shoulder. A large pillow was placed between his knees to let the cuts to his legs to heal comfortably. Rossi was a miracle worker in her eyes.

"Garcia," a small moan came from next to her. Reid's eyes opened sluggishly to look at her. Garcia reached out and stroked her hand soothingly through the hair on the side of his head.

"Shhh, don't move," Garcia said softly. "You're hurt and you need to stay still. Oh, baby boy, what happened?"

"It was all a lie," Reid almost whispered. "I left you all for a lie. She tried to kill me when I found out the truth. I'm so sorry."

Tears leaked down his cheeks but they didn't go far as Garcia wiped them away and scooted closer to him. She kissed his forehead and held him as best she could. "Don't cry. You're here now. That's all that matters to me. We can fix this."

"Morgan has every right to hate me," Reid sighed shakily before closing his eyes and falling against the pillows again. Garcia placed a pillow in front of him to make sure he stayed on his side before standing up and making her way out of the room to find Blake sitting outside.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologised. "I know you wanted to be alone with him but I need to be protecting him in any way I can. I also needed time to think."

"I know the powerful desire to stay close to him," Garcia smiled sadly. "Can you sit with him? I need to talk with Morgan. Where is he?"

"In the nursery with Spencer," Blake said as she rose to her feet. "I'll take care of him. The others are downstairs trying to work out a plan to deal with everything that has happened."

Blake walked past her into Reid's room. Garcia made her way into the nursery to find Morgan giving their son a bottle. He looked up and saw the pain in her eyes. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

"He woke up for a minute before I came in here. He's so upset and he's in a lot of pain. He said that you have every right to hate him now. I need you to watch over him soon and when he wakes up long enough for you to talk, you need to talk to him. He called you for a reason. We don't know fully what happened but he's hurt and his whole world has been turned upside down. He needs you more than ever."

"We needed him. I was right about Adira. I knew this didn't feel right. Reid was being used as nothing more than a puppet in a power play by that woman. He's in there because he turned away from us and followed a path that he should have known wasn't right."

Garcia closed the door and felt anger rise up. "Would you stop acting like this?!"

"Like what?" Morgan asked as he continued to feed Spencer the bottle.

"Like a child," Garcia snapped. "He's with us and that is all that should matter. I didn't trust Adira but I'm not about to shout to the world that I was right. We've all been fooled before in some way or another but we've never judged each other. He's the baby of our team. He always has been. We've all made mistakes, including you. I stayed by your side when you began to drink every damn day. You almost died twice from drinking alcohol and I hated you for almost leaving us but I never gave up on you. I stayed by your side and I helped you through rehab. Look at our son."

Morgan looked down at Spencer to see his brown eyes stare up at him. He brought bottle away and brought him up to burp him as Garcia took a deep breath and continued.

"That night on the roof, Reid was willing to die so that I could live and so that you would never lose me. You focus so much on the fact he didn't tell us he was alive but you don't think about how much his sacrifice gave you. How much it gave us both. Our beautiful baby boy wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here and I know you wouldn't be here. He's home now. That night on the roof doesn't have to haunt us any more because the godfather to her son, the uncle to our son, is back home with his family. I want you to think about what I've said. I love you and I always will but I can't watch you hurt Reid because of misplaced anger. Be angry at Adira for tricking him. Be angry at her father for tricking him too. Talk to Reid and let him know that you're still here for him. He was willing to die for us to be together. He took a bullet to the chest so we could be together. Don't leave him alone in all of this."

**Please review**

**I hope you're ready for some awesome things to happen soon. We've got big fights and Adira's father coming in to cause hell. Hope you're excited.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it. I'm updating four stories tonight so look out on the others. I'm also updating one tomorrow. I was hoping to have it done tonight but time isn't on my side. I just had to put in the part with Garcia telling Morgan off in the last chapter. If anyone can give him a talking to, it's her. I will try to keep my updates steady. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and the get well messages. I'll never be one hundred percent but I'm feeling better than I was. You're absolutely superb. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan closed the door to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath. Garcia had taken Spencer and gone to talk to the others downstairs. He knew that she was right but he didn't want to admit it. He had made mistakes after that night on the roof. The guilt he had felt for being the one to shoot Reid grew each and every day as did the amount of alcohol he would consume after it had happened. He didn't remember drinking the amount of alcohol that landed him in the hospital the first time. It had taken two days for him to wake up and when he had, the team was around him and they had been there the entire time. They had tried to help him but he chose not to listen. The nightmares returned every night to haunt him with the soundtrack to the nightmare being the haunting sound of the heartbeat monitor as it deadlined. The second time he had landed in hospital he had almost died. Garcia had screamed at him at first before breaking down and crying. After Hotch's ultimatum, he went into rehab and with treatment got better. He had caused so much pain for the team but they had all forgiven him once he had cleaned up his act.

He remembered the good times with Reid and had on some nights dreamed that Reid would come to his door and say he was alive. That dream had come true but his anger at everything that had happened was smothering the happiness he knew he should be feeling. Rising from the edge of the bath, he opened the door and made his way into Reid's room. Blake was there keeping an eye on Reid and was dabbing a cold cloth over his forehead. She looked up at him. "Are you okay? I couldn't help but hear Garcia and you arguing."

"I'm not okay," Morgan admitted.

"You're not having thoughts about drinking, are you?" Blake asked in a worried tone.

"No, God no," Morgan assured her. "I never want to go back to being like that and any time a thought about drinking even comes to the edge of my mind, I think about Spencer and how I want him to be proud of me as his father. Blake, Garcia is right. I've made mistakes and you all forgave me and we've all been tricked by someone at some point or another. It's just, we were all here, grieving and I just wish he had given us a sign he was alive."

"Come and sit with him," Blake said as she gently stood up from the bed. She passed the cloth to Morgan and gave him a soft smile. "Morgan, no matter what has happened, he's your brother. He was there for us before all of this happened, he was there with us even when he was gone and he'll continue to be here for us when we fix everything. He can come home and we can all be a family again. I'm going to join the others. Make sure you keep using the cloth to cool him down. Any sign of trouble, shout and we'll come running."

Morgan nodded and seated himself on the edge of the bed as Blake left the room. He dipped the cloth in cold water and pressed it back to Reid's forehead. "I'm here, kid. We need to have a big talk but I'm here."

* * *

"We need to handle this carefully," Hotch said. They had been discussing everything that had happened but now had to figure out a way to fix everything. "This stays between us. Reid is our biggest priority. He needs to recover from his wounds."

"Let's just hope they heal without any trouble," Rossi sighed.

"You did a good job, Rossi," JJ smiled at him. She looked down at her pocket as her phone started to buzz. "That must be Will. Excuse me."

JJ walked out of the room as Blake walked in. "Where is Garcia?" Blake asked.

"Changing Spencer's nappy and then going to the garden," Hotch answered. "Who's looking after Reid?"

"Morgan and after a little talk with him, I think that it's best to leave him alone with Reid for a while. Garcia gave Morgan a good talking to and I think Morgan might be beginning to see some sense."

"Good," Hotch said. "Everyone needs to stay on high alert. Reid still hasn't been able to explain what fully happened down at the docks and we have no idea who else might be involved with Adira. We've seen what Reid is capable of. The people who trained him are still out there. We don't know if they know Reid killed Adira. I've sent Jack to his grandparents with Jessica for a few days. No-one goes anywhere alone. We need to go into the BAU and try to throw the vigilante case in a direction that doesn't lead to Reid. Rossi, check about the police presence down by the docks. Someone has found the bodies by now probably."

"Reid's DNA will be around there," Blake pointed out. "If they run that DNA, they'll find out that Reid is alive and they'll come straight to us."

"I'll make a few calls. I'll make out it's for another case," Rossi said before picking up his phone. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Garcia walked into the garden with Spencer gurgling in her arms. She kissed his nose as she made her way to the garden. She needed some air and some fresh air would do little Spencer good as well. Spencer cooed and giggled as he listened to all the morning birds. Garcia loved her baby boy and didn't know what she would do without him. Her mind travelled to the day he was born.

* * *

_Garcia pushed when the doctor told her to and let out a small scream as the pain tried to overcome her again. Morgan supported her and held her hand tightly. "Baby, you can do this, he's almost here."_

_"I'm so tired," she cried as exhaustion tried to consume her._

_"One more push and we'll see our little boy," Morgan said before kissing her cheek. "I know you've been waiting so long to hold him in your arms. You can do it."_

_"One more push," the doctor urged._

_Garcia summoned some inner strength and gave one last strong push. Relief flooded through her as the pressure disappeared with some of the pain. A small cry pierced the air causing her to cry with joy. The nurses ushered him away to clean him up after Morgan cut the cord and made sure all his airways were clear. As soon as they brought him back to her, she cradled him to her chest as he cried and couldn't believe her little baby boy was finally in her arms. Morgan had tears of joy running down his face as he touched his son's forehead. "Garcia, thank you. He's so beautiful."_

_Garcia let out a sob of joy as she looked into her son's brown eyes. "I love you so much. Morgan, look what we did."_

_"Does he have a name?" one of the nurses asked._

_Morgan and Garcia looked each other before looking to their son. "His name is Spencer Thomas Morgan," Garcia answered as she still cried gently. "Named after the most wonderful man in the world and one we miss every single day."_

* * *

The sound of her back door sliding open brought Garcia out of her thoughts. JJ looked shaky as she stepped onto the back porch. "JJ, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said shakily before smiling. "I just got a call from Will. Spence visited Henry last night."

"What happened?"

"Will said that Henry is over the moon and woke up more full of joy then he has in while. Spence gave Henry a bracelet and Henry said that Spence had promised to come back. I spoke with Henry over the phone and he said that he doesn't have to be sad any more because his uncle is back and that he knows he's being a superhero."

JJ grinned before letting out a sigh of relief. "Garcia, I haven't heard my son sound that happy since the day we told him about Spence dying. I never thought I would hear him that happy again."

* * *

Morgan turned to the soak the bowl when he heard a small moan. He soaked the cloth and turned to face Reid again. Reid's eyes opened sluggishly to look at him. "Morgan?"

"It's me."

"Go on," Reid coughed. "Say it. I know you want to prove you were right."

"I'm sorry," Morgan said, surprising Reid with the two meaningful words. "I can't stop feeling a little anger at you for what you did but I've made mistakes and the team forgave me. Boy, have I made mistakes. I'm sorry for treating you as if you were nothing when you came back. Truth is, I had dreams about seeing you again all that time you were gone. You're here and I know that after this, you aren't leaving again. You sacrificed yourself that night with Armstrong. You were right that night."

"You couldn't lose her," Reid licked his lips. Morgan brought down a glass of water with a straw in it and helped Reid take small sips from it. He brought it away and placed it on the bedside unit. "I love her too. Not in the same way as you but she's special to me. You two have a beautiful son."

"He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I'm sorry for shooting you but I didn't have another choice."

"Your aim was good," Reid smiled weakly. "Missed my heart. I know this small talk isn't the end of all the issues we need to sort out but I'm happy you're giving me a chance."

"So I am," Garcia spoke up from the door. Spencer was sleeping in her arms. She walked in and joined them on the bed. "Thank you, honey."

Morgan leaned over and kissed her. "I love you and you're right."

"Is there any time I'm wrong?" Garcia giggled.

"Why Thomas?" Reid asked. "I know you named him after me but, why is his middle name Thomas?"

"Thomas Merton, the one thing that no-one could taken from you and Maeve. We felt it was another way to stay connected to you. Another way to keep your memory alive," Garcia explained before kissing her son's head. "He's my little baby boy."

Rossi appeared at the door before anyone else could speak. "We've got a problem."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. Lots of updates tonight so I hope you like it. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I absolutely love the ending to this chapter. There are some major events coming within the next few chapters so get ready. I'd love to know what you think of a certain new character. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I can't ever stop thanking you all enough for you kind reviews and support. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What's wrong?" Garcia frowned as she instinctively held her baby closer.

"There was a report of a fire coming from the docks last night but when police arrived there was no sign of it. There was no sign of anything ever happening down there. Police put it down to a false report. Whatever went on down the docks was cleaned up last night."

Reid tried to rise up but moaned as pain came across his back. Morgan pushed him back down and Rossi rushed over to check that all the stitches were still intact. "Reid, you need to stay laying down," Rossi ordered. "You're not going anywhere for a while and I'll be pissed if you ruin my handiwork."

"If there are no traces of what happened then it's not good. Either Adira's father's organization cleaned it up or another organization did. If it was Adira's father then we're in trouble. The only thing we have on our side is that he might not know who killed her. I took the arrow and sword I used to kill her before crawling away. Just make sure everyone stays with someone and stays armed. I don't want anything to happen to you all."

"Nothing will happen to us and nothing will happen to you either," Rossi said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Reid sighed. "You did a good job patching me up."

"Let's not make a habit out it," Rossi smiled. "I'll tell the others to stay alert. Just rest, Reid. We're not completely defenceless."

"These people aren't the run of the mill unsubs we used to go after," Reid said shakily. "They're trained killers and not afraid to hurt anyone. If they want me, you give me to them."

"No!" Garcia shook her head. "You're never leaving us again. We're a family and we'll defeat everyone as a family."

* * *

"Master Snow, we have her body."

Snow turned around to face his subordinate. "Take me to my daughter."

He followed the young man up the stairs but stopped him from entering the room he was led to. "Get back to work and tell the others I want answers. I want a location on Spencer and I want identification on the other two assassins. I want who hired them brought before me without twenty four hours. Fail me and you'll suffer the consequences."

"Yes, Master," the man bowed before rushing out of the room.

Snow closed the door and walked over to bed where his daughter now lay lifeless and gone from the world. He closed his eyes as the rage inside of him began to build and grow. The rage battled with the grief inside of him. He had always tried to teach his disciples to control their emotions. Losing control of them only brought mistakes but he wasn't listening to his own lessons at that moment. "My darling daughter," he cried as he stroked her black hair behind her ear. "Adira, I promised your mother that I would always protect you and I've failed. I was going to give you a wondrous empire once we had taken control. You would have been a queen with all the riches you could want. I'll find who did this to you and they will suffer a fate worse than death."

He let the tears fall down his cheeks. "She'll be okay, my little girl. I'll take care of your daughter. I'll bring the world to its knees and they'll bow before her. I failed you but I won't fail her."

He picked up her cold hand and kissed the back of it. "Be at peace."

The door to the room opened and one of his newest subordinates called Bo stepped into the room. One that had failed him too often. "Master, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do then please just ask."

"Come here," Snow smiled at the young man. Bo walked over to him and gave him a small bow. Snow rose up the from the bed and put his hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo smiled at him before letting out a yelp as Snow suddenly wrapped his hand around his throat.

"Mas...ter," Bo struggled as Snow's grip only got tighter.

"You have failed me too many times and now you come and disturb me when I am saying goodbye to my only daughter. I have no care for your pathetic soul any more."

In one viscous twist of his hand, Snow broke Bo's neck and let him drop to the floor. He turned back to Adira and held her hand again and began to sing her favorite lullaby. A lullaby he once sang to her when she was only a small baby.

* * *

Reid laid in the bed and hated how useless he was. He had sent most of the team away and told them to go into work as normal. He had no idea if Adira's father was in town and if he was, it meant he had already been close before everything had happened at the docks. Morgan, Garcia and the baby were the only ones in the house with him. Henry had wanted to see him but he didn't want his godson to see him this way. The baby wouldn't remember him being bandaged up or bleeding but Henry would. In one night, his whole life had been turned upside down and he was struggling with so much inside. What did the future hold? Was he going to be able to keep his family safe?

So many more questions swirled around his tired mind and he could barely find answers for them.

Morgan walked into the room with a bowl of soup and some more water. "Hey, Garcia wants you to try to eat something and get your strength back up."

"I'll eat as much as I can," Reid agreed. "How is she doing?"

"I wish she would get some sleep," Morgan sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Spencer is dozing away in the papoose on her chest. She won't let him be far from her since he was taken and I don't blame her. Thank you for saving him. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. You killed three people at the house where he was, didn't you?"

"Yes. Look, I killed the first two so neither could alert the one upstairs. I may have let my anger out on the last one. I know you all see me as a killer now."

"They took my son, Reid. They took him and they threatened to murder him. I don't see you as a killer. Not when it comes to them. You brought Spencer back to us. Back to his momma. You also took out Armstrong. Trust me, I would have done it myself if I'd been given the chance."

"I always knew Garcia and you would get together," Reid smiled before trying to move his legs slightly. He let out a small groan. "Adira was quick. How deep did she cut?"

"Deep enough that you lost a lot of blood and had us all panicking to keep you alive. Something you need to stop doing by the way. I'm going to spoon feed you this soup before it gets cold. Garcia hates food going to waste."

* * *

Hotch walked into his office and let out a sigh of relief. He had spoken to Cruz and convinced him that they had no solid leads on the vigilante case. All Hotch wanted to do was pick up the file and burn it. His priority was keeping Reid out of view and out of danger. Cruz had wanted to move the case to another team permanently but Hotch had refused. It had to stay contained within the team. He had called Garcia and asked her to somehow look into Adira's past. She was going to bounce the search off multiple networks and assured him that she could stay hidden from anyone who might be looking.

He didn't doubt her abilities. There was a reason she was part of a small group of hackers on the FBI's list.

* * *

_Pain in his chest was the first thing he felt along with exhaustion. He tried to open his eyes but they only fluttered._

_"He's waking up," a voice spoke gently. "Spencer, wake up."_

_He opened his eyes only to see a man and woman that he didn't know. "W-Who are you?" he croaked._

_"My name is Adira. You need to stay still. We've stabilised you but you need to rest to stay that way. You got shot and you fell into the river. I saved you from the river."_

_Reid recalled the pain of the bullet going into his chest but began to fall back into an unconscious state. "Wait...my friends."_

_"They're alive and safe back in Virginia."_

_His head bobbed weakly before he closed his eyes and laid back onto a soft pillow._

* * *

Reid startled awake weakly from the dream to find baby Spencer asleep in a special baby sleep positioner next to him. He reached out and held Spencer's tiny hand. Even though he was asleep, the baby curled his hand around Reid's fingers.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" he chuckled quietly.

"We're here," Garcia said quietly from the door way.

"Spencer wouldn't stop crying and go to sleep unless he was near you," Morgan said. "We needed to get you started on uncle Reid duty any way."

Reid couldn't help the smile even though he felt weak. "I'm never going to give up that duty."

**Please review**

**Also, so you all don't ask, Reid is not the daddy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. Okay, so change in plans, I have had to move Bring Me Home and Give me what I want updates to tomorrow as I mismanaged my time this weekend. Had to make a birthday cake that is multicolored inside for my baby cousin and it took way longer than I thought. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're brilliant and you all make me smile! Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

Reid laid against a wall of pillows with baby Spencer lying on a pillow on his lap. The team had all remained on alert but they had not yet found Adira's father or any sign that he knew the truth of his daughter's death. He worried for his family and felt helpless due to his injuries. Two more days and he would be able to move albeit a little painfully. Between the gunshot wound, the deep cuts to his knees and the large cut to his back, his body had a great deal to heal in a short amount of time. Spencer let out a small whine before beginning to cry. Reid picked him up and held him against his chest. He gently rocked him as he tried to get his nephew to sleep. "Shhh, it's okay. You're hungry, aren't you?"

Garcia came into the room with a bottle in her hand. "It's near his feeding time. I know when he's going to cry. It's a skill," she said as she came to the bed. "Do you want to feed him?"

"Shouldn't he be moving to other foods? Six months is the prime age to start experimenting with different foods that they might like."

"We're trying but he's being a little resistant," she sighed. "We'll get there."

"Pass me the bottle," Reid smiled. Garcia passed the bottle to him and loved watching Reid as he began to feed her baby. She was amazed at his energy. His wounds were still healing but he was recovering much quicker than any of them had anticipated. Spencer stared at Reid with his small brown eyes as he suckled from the bottle.

"My two boys getting along," Garcia giggled as she stroked her son's head. "Well, actually, my three boys getting along if I include Morgan. For the first time in a very long time, I feel like everything is coming together. There was always a gap in our lives and that gap was what you filled. When this is all over, I want you to move in with us."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Reid. Your apartment is gone and I want you close by for a while. Please, I'd love you to stay here with us. You can spend time with Spencer and with us. We have over a year and half of movie nights to catch up on. We've still got a lot of your stuff. None of us could bear to let it go. I hope you don't mind but I took something and put it in the nursery."

"What did you take?" he asked.

"Your Doctor Who scarf that you knitted yourself," she answered. "It's laid out on a shelf in the nursery. I wanted a piece of you to always be with Spencer. Now, you'll always be with him."

"Garcia, I love your optimistic view of the future but there is still danger out there and things might get bad. I'm going to do everything I can do to prevent that and I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"How bad could things get?" Garcia carefully questioned as Reid put the bottle down. She picked Spencer up and burped him for Reid. Her son had a habit of ruining shirts with throw up and Garcia didn't want to risk any getting near Reid's wounds.

"I killed his daughter," Reid gulped as his eyes travelled over to his leather jacket and weapons. "He's coming for revenge and he'll find out it was me. The two assassins at the pier have brought us some time but not much. Snow will find out who hired them, he'll interrogate them and then he'll finally trace Adira's murder back to me. Adira was a strong warrior and he'll know that the assassins couldn't possibly have killed her. Hell, the only reason I managed to beat her was because I had a weapon secured around my wrist, it was a weapon that Adira didn't know about."

"His name is Snow. I could try to search-" Garcia began to speak before Reid shook his head.

"Garcia, he's untraceable. I should have seen things sooner but I let his lies blind me. He's highly trained but he's also a man of honour. That's something I know for sure. If he finds me, I'm going to ask that we settle this without any of you getting hurt. An old fashioned duel. One to the death."

"No," Garcia shook her head vehemently. "Never going to happen. I'm not losing you again."

"He won't fight me while I'm injured. There's no honour in defeating someone who's wounded. It's not a fair fight. I'll have to meet him and we'll fight. Garcia, this is the only way he'll leave you alone. You don't really know anything about what he's doing. Hell, I don't even fully know what he's been doing. Well, except that he plans to build an empire of god-damn evil."

Spencer began to cry after he had been burped and after Reid had raised his voice. Reid reached out as far as he could and Garcia placed her son back in his arms. "Shhh," Reid soothed. "I'm sorry, Spencer. Uncle Reid didn't mean to raise his voice."

Spencer stopped crying and began to coo as he was gently rocked. Reid picked up the bottle and continued to feed him. "There were go."

"Please don't fight him," Garcia pleaded. "We won't survive losing you again."

"I won't survive if I lose any of you," Reid said before looking down at the baby. "My job, my life, is protecting you all and keeping you safe. I'll do that no matter what."

* * *

Snow wiped the blood from his hands and stared at corpse on the table. "Well, that was a waste of my time," Snow said angrily before turning to the other body on the floor. The subordinate he had ordered to find Spencer Reid had failed him. Three more subordinates stood in front of him. "We are no closer to finding Spencer. Those pathetic excuse for assassins had nothing on my daughter which leads me to believe that we have been betrayed. Spencer is one of the finest warriors I have ever created but it seems he has chosen to turn on us. I want him found and I want it done quickly. No harm will come to his friends or family though. I won't stoop to level of the scum out there. You all better pray that you find him before I do. If I'm the one to find him, you will all suffer for your failure and your punishment will be severe. Go!"

* * *

"This stuff stinks," JJ sniffed as she rubbed the salve she had helped Morgan and Rossi make between her fingers. Garcia was sleeping while Blake and Morgan had gone to collect Henry and Will. They had stayed strong together and everyone always carried their weapon with them. The salve was something they had made at Reid's request and most of the ingredients had come from the kitchen.

"I know it stinks but it's an excellent salve and helps with the healing process," Reid explained. Rossi walked into the room with fresh bandages and cleaning supplies. He wrinkled his nose at the salve. "I'm not touching that."

"I'll do it," JJ chuckled. "Do your thing, Dr Rossi."

Reid turned to his side with only a small wince coming across his face. Rossi removed the bandages carefully from Reid's back and inspected the deep cut. It was healing nicely but still needed more time. "This is healing well. A few more days and your stitches can come out. I'm just going to clean the cut and then JJ can apply that salve."

Reid stayed calm as the large cut was cleaned. Once Rossi had finished, JJ came over and began to apply a good helping of salve over the wound. Rossi replaced her after she had finished and began to place fresh bandages on Reid's back.

"Do I make a good patient?" Reid smirked as Rossi pulled down his t-shirt when finished and helped him back against the pillows.

"You're a good patient but still one patient too many for me," Rossi sighed. "Garcia told us about what you're planning to do. It's not happening, kid."

"I don't plan on losing against him, Rossi."

"You may not plan on it but he's the one who trained you, Reid. You've told us what he's capable of and you killed his daughter. A deadly combination. He's pissed. We can not lose you again. We buried you once and we won't do it again."

"I won't bury any of you," Reid vented as he tried to get them to understand. "This is the safest option. He won't come after you all if I agree to face him. He may be pissed but so am I. He lied to me and used me. I want to stay here with you all and I'll fight to the end to do that."

"We'll fight to keep you with us," JJ said before looking into his eyes. "We will sort this out and then you can come home. Nothing is going to tear this family apart again."

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Will walked with Henry up the stairs of Garcia's house. Henry rushed through the door in front of him. Will couldn't stop his shock at seeing Reid alive on the bed even though he had been told of his return. Memories of holding his wife as she cried over the loss of Reid flashed into his mind. Flashes of his son upset and sad also came to his mind. He walked into the room properly as Henry climbed on the bed and hugged his godfather.

"Long time no see," Will spoke. "It's a shock seeing you there."

"Hello, Will," Reid nodded. "I want to tell you everything but it'll have to wait. It's good seeing you."

"You too," Will smiled. "How are you healing?"

"Are you hurt, Uncle Spence?" Henry frowned.

"A little. Had an accident while stopping some bad guys but I'll be fine. I still can't believe how much you've grown, Henry."

"Uncle Spencer, are you staying with us now? I don't want you to ever go away again."

"I'm staying and I'm never leaving again. I never want to be away from my family again. Are you keeping my charm safe?" Reid pointed to Henry's wrist.

"I am, do you want it back?"

"No," Reid shook his head. "I want you to keep it. I want you to have it so you'll know that I'll always be here for you. I don't ever want to let you down again.

"Thanks, Uncle Spence. Don't ever leave again. I love you, Uncle Spence."

"I love you too, Henry," Reid smiled before holding Henry close. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. Things are going to go down soon and I am super excited about this story and where it is going. I have some really good scenes in the next few chapters along with an epic moment that is coming soon. Thank you being so patient with me and for putting up with my lack of frequent updates. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. You're wonderful and I adore you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Later that night**

Reid whipped open his eyes as the cold edge of a small sword touched his throat. He didn't move as he looked into the eyes of Adira's father. "Master Snow."

"We both know that I'm no longer your master," Snow growled as he kept the sword to Reid's throat. "I should have known you would come here to them. To the family you left behind."

"The family you tricked me into leaving behind," Reid snapped. He kept his voice low to ensure no-one heard what was going on. Garcia and Morgan were asleep in their bed and little Spencer was in the nursery in his crib. Their safety was most important thing to him. "I thought I was doing good but I was just a puppet to you. You used me."

"I taught you to be a warrior. I used you for certain means but I trained you to be more than you ever thought you would be. I know you killed her. Adira, my precious daughter, who saved your life that night and you killed her. Ran her through with a sword."

"She tried to kill me and she threatened my family, Snow. No-one does that. I know what you're here to do."

"I won't fight an injured and defenceless man," Snow shook his head before bringing the tip of the sword under Reid's chin. "I'm a man of honour. You will pay for killing my daughter and leaving my granddaughter without a mother. You remember my granddaughter, don't you? She'll grow up without knowing or truly remembering her mother. The scales must be balanced. You have two weeks to recover and be ready. Sword to sword and you will come alone when I send you the location. I will not harm your family unless they interfere."

"If I win, you will die," Reid promised. "You'll die and your empire will crumble."

"Arrogance will be the death of you," Snow smirked.

"No, my love for my family will be the death of you," Reid said defiantly as he stared into Snow's eyes.

Reid flinched as Snow left a small cut under his chin. That was the reaction Reid had been trying to invoke. Snow had taught his followers and subordinates to keep emotions under check and to never let anger take over. Snow was now betraying his own teachings. Grief was unlocking his anger. Something Snow had never managed to truly to use.

Snow slid his sword back into the sheath and stared down at Reid. "I look forward to our duel. I'll shove a sword through your heart to show you what I feel. Better practice, Spencer."

Rushing out of the window, Snow was out of the room and out of view within seconds. Letting out a shaky breath, Reid closed his eyes and pressed his sleeve to his chin where the cut was bleeding. To anyone else it was just a cut but Reid knew exactly what it was. A signal of a war that he had to win if he stood a chance of regaining a life with his family.

He grabbed a bandage from the draw and placed it over the cut. Baby Spencer began to cry attracting his attention. Pushing himself up, he ignored the pain from his back which was dull compared to when it was first inflicted. His still healing legs protested him walking but he knew he had to push himself if he was going to be ready to fight Snow in two weeks. He reached the nursery to find Spencer crying and moving his small arms and legs unhappily. Reid reached down and brought him into his arms. "Shhh, Spencer. Uncle Reid is here. Smells like you need a diaper change."

Reid walked with the baby to the changing area and laid him down. He scrunched his nose at the smell of the diaper. "Spencer, what are you eating to produce that?"

Cleaning and replacing the nappy, Reid disposed of the nappy in a nearby diaper bin and redressed Spencer in his outfit. He wiped his hands and brought the baby back into his arms. His godson and nephew looked into his eyes and let out a happy smile. He gurgled and reached out his small hand. Reid brought him a little further up to let the baby touch his face. "You such a beautiful baby, Spencer. I want to watch you grow up and be your uncle. I promise that I'm going to do that."

"Reid, you should be in bed," Garcia yawned as she came to the door. Her eyes immediately focused on the small bandage under his chin. "What happened?"

"Snow has given me two weeks to prepare," Reid said honestly. There would be no more secrets between them. "He was in my room."

"WHAT?!" Garcia gasped. "He was here in my house. Did he hurt you?"

"A little nick to the chin but I'm fine. Like I said, he won't harm an injured and defenceless opponent. He won't harm any of you either. He understands that this is just between us. He wants blood and in two weeks, I'm going to make sure he doesn't get it."

"We can catch him before then," Garcia said as she began to breath quicker.

Reid walked over to her, moving the baby into one arm as he did, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Garcia, you'll never catch him before the end of the two weeks and if I run from this or try to break the rules he has set, he will come after you all and kill you. I can't let that happen. Spencer needs to grow up with his mother and father by his side and Henry needs to graduate high school and get into Caltech. Jack will probably grow up and be a lawyer or involved in law enforcement. There are so many futures that are at stake here. Garcia, I will fight him and I promise you that I am going to kill him. I just got you all back and I'm not going to lose you all. If something was to happen to me, you would still be safe because he would have his revenge."

"Spencer, we would lose you all over again. Please, we can come up with plan," Garcia pleaded as she walked closer. "I want my son to grow up with you teaching him all the weird and wonderful facts of the world."

"Snow has a weakness and I'm going to exploit that weakness to bring him down. I won't fail. Please, you need to let this happen."

Garcia walked over to him and leaned against his chest as he put his arm around her. "We need you. You have to take him down. I can't handle burying you again."

"I'm not going to lose. I'm not going to give up my favourite new job of being an uncle and godfather to baby Spencer."

Garcia let out a small sad smile before watching her son fall asleep cradled in Reid's free arm against his chest. "I don't think Spencer will accept your resignation," she said before coming away from Reid's half hug. "We're going to help you train. Morgan is one of the best trained agents and he could help you."

"I'll accept everyone's help up to the fight but none of you can be there. I have to do this alone and then after, we can do everything together. I promise."

"You better not break that promise, Reid."

* * *

**Two days later**

Reid travelled in the car with Hotch to the warehouse he had set up base previously with Adira. Snow didn't know where they had set up their base and he hoped that all his equipment was still there. Hotch pulled into the small gated area and parked a little far from the building. Reid climbed out of the car and still felt resistance from his legs, back and shoulder but he pushed past it. Pain was something he had been trained to endure and he easily allowed his mind to block out the pain as it tried fully enter his mind.

"You armed?" Reid asked Hotch as they made their way to the warehouse.

"I am, you?"

Reid slid out one of his small swords from under his jacket and kept it tightly held in his hand. "No-one should be here but I'm not taking any chances. I could have come alone."

"Garcia wants you kept under a watchful eye. We're a team again and we always back up each other up."

Reid didn't say anything else as he signalled for Hotch to stay where he was. He disappeared around the corner and Hotch tried to follow. Hotch turned the corner to follow him but didn't see him. He pulled out his gun and rushed around the warehouse till he came back to the front. "Reid!" he called in a hushed tone. Hotch pulled up the gun as the doors to the warehouse opened to reveal Reid. He lowered it and shook his head. "Reid, stop sneaking around without telling us. You already got shot once."

"Sorry," Reid shrugged apologetically. "I'm used to doing things a certain way. Being silent and in the shadows has been my thing for the last year and a half."

Hotch walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you sure they wouldn't have found this place?"

"One rule that we were taught was to never be visible. This warehouse is surrounded by a variety of companies so we made ourselves blend in by setting up a small company that is within a larger and real company. We don't tell each other where we are unless we are under assignment and acting as back up for another person. Coming here and dealing with the criminal leaders was one mission that only a few people knew about. We hadn't given out our location anyone yet."

Reid walked into the rooms with Hotch following close behind him. He smiled at the fact all his equipment and weapons were still laid out. He pulled out a duffel bag from near the bed and grabbed his set of throwing knives in their pouch and packed them. Hotch picked up a small metal ball and twirled it in his hands.

"Hotch, don't mess around with that," Reid said as he reached out. "Pass it here."

"What is it?" Hotch questioned as he handed it over.

"It's a compact flash grenade. You twist it and throw. I got caught on the end of one of these when I was in training. It does a number on you. Pass me those other metal containers. I've got explosive and smoke grenades like these too."

"Reid, how can you expect any of us to let you go into a fight you might not come out of?" Hotch sighed.

"Hotch, you don't have a choice. You told me yourself that the FBI has no leads on Snow. They don't even know he exists. Right now, I'm on the list to catch because of my vigilante actions. I just want to get this fight over with. I can get back my life again and leave all of this with Snow and other behind. None of you can be there or the others won't leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Most of Snow's subordinates are afraid of him and those who aren't hate his leadership. He's become different in the last few months and now I know why. He was focused on building a damn criminal empire. He's been losing control and with the death of Adira, that control is now on the edge of breaking. Look, I know this is going to be hard to deal with but it's something that has to be done. Please, trust me."

"My trust is something you'll always have, Reid."

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone. I know it's been a month since I've updated some of my stories and I do apologise for the delay but due to my condition, I suffered a very bad seizure two and a half weeks ago that put me out of action on the couch for nearly a week and has been causing some problems with my memory which was bad enough already. It just took me a little longer to get the chapters done and I am sorry for the delay. I'm updating four of my stories tonight. Saving Blood and Dreamwalker will be updated in due time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise that there are some exciting events coming up soon along with a twist coming soon. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm so lucky to have such patient readers and you're all absolutely amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three days later**

Reid twirled around the sword in his hands to get his body flexible and nimble again. Morgan and Garcia's garage was empty and provided a perfect and private space for him to practice while still being close to the team. He swiftly swiped the sword through the air and practised his different stances. Snow was the man whom had taught him everything and now he knew he had to out think Snow and adapt his fighting style to stand a chance at taking him down. With each swipe of his sword through the air, images of his family came into mind and reminded him why he had to win this fight. He wanted to watch baby Spencer and Henry grow up to be men and help guide them into making good choices. He stopped twirling the sword and placed it gently on the table. He was about continue his training with some throwing knives when a knock came at the door that entered into the garage.

"Is it safe to come in?" Garcia said from the other side of the door.

He walked over and opened the door. "It's safe," he smiled before looking to the protein shake in her hand. "I take it that is for me."

"We need to keep your strength up," she smiled but the smile was tinged with sadness.

Reid took the protein shake and took a sip from it. "Thank you, Garcia. How's Spencer doing?"

"Morgan is at a father and son baby class. They go to it every week and you told us not to live our lives differently. Rossi went with them anyway and is parked outside," Garcia explained.

"I'm trying to imagine Morgan at a baby class and it just makes me smile," Reid chuckled before taking a gulp of the shake. "Garcia, Snow won't hurt you or anyone else. His fight is with me. I promise that I'll win."

"You keep saying that but you can't promise that you'll come back because you might not. He trained you and he's angry with grief right now. I can't deal with losing you all over again."

"I'm going to fight him and make him pay for taking me away from you all. Garcia, this will soon be over and we can all be a family again. I've got a lot more that I want to do with my life and a lot of knowledge to teach my godchildren. Also," he said before putting his free hand on her shoulder. "I've got lots of trips out with Spencer to do. I missed the beginning of his life and I don't want to miss any more."

"Kick his ass, Reid," Garcia sighed before taking his hand and holding it. "Kill Snow and end this."

* * *

Morgan walked out of the class with Spencer sleeping inside the papoose strapped to his chest. He turned the corner and began to make his way to the car when a man stepped out from behind some bushes. "Derek Morgan."

Morgan stopped in his tracks and frowned at the man. "Can I help you?"

"I need you to take a message to Spencer. We are aware that he is with you," the man said as he took a step forward.

Taking a step back, Morgan wrapped his arms protectively around the papoose that held his son. "Take another step and you'll regret it," Morgan warned. "I know who your boss is."

"I'm not here to hurt Spencer or any of you," the man said as he placed his hands up. "Spencer would most likely kill us on sight if we were to come near your homes. Look, Snow is unravelling and many of us don't want any part in what he has planned. We used to stand for something good but when Snow's wife died, we became something twisted and he killed anyone who tried to stand up against him. He's killing us if we fail the smallest order. There is a duel coming up between Spencer and Snow and we want to make sure Snow fails."

"This is a trick," Morgan shook his head. "You're trying to trick Spencer."

"No," the man shook his head. "I have great respect for Spencer. He embodies everything we want to be. Everything that we once were. I sparred with him on many occasions and he is a true warrior. Just tell him that Axel stands with him and he knows how to find me if he needs me. I'll be in one of my favourite places. Please, just tell him. Snow is dangerous and we know new leadership is required."

The man that Morgan know knew as Axel retreated back into the bushes. Morgan would have followed but he would never risk anything happening to his son. He looked around to make sure no-one else would step out to surprise him. He kissed the top of baby Spencer's head and quickly walked to Rossi's car. He opened the back door and lifted Spencer into the car seat. Strapping him in, he stepped back and closed the door before opening the passenger door and sitting in the seat. Rossi looked up from his book to speak but immediately noticed the worried look in Morgan's eyes.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Rossi questioned before glancing back to check on the baby. "Did something happen with the baby?"

"One of Snow's subordinates just found me," Morgan answered. "We need to get home."

* * *

Reid watched as Garcia threw the third throwing knife into the board and was impressed at how well she was doing for her first time. He knew she was most likely imagining Adira. He was about hand her a fourth knife when Morgan burst through the door into the garage. "Morgan, what's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Axel found me and wants to talk to you. He said that Snow is unravelling and that they want him dead. New leadership is required," Morgan explained quickly. "He knew I was at that class with Spencer. Who the hell is he?"

Reid rushed past them and up to the bedroom where he quickly grabbed a shirt and jacket. He heard the others running up the stairs to confront him. He grabbed one of the small swords that was still in its sheath and slid it into the back of his belt and brought the jacket down to hide it.

"Reid, who the hell is he?" Rossi demanded.

"Just stay here and I'll be back soon. If he brought himself out into the open, then something is definitely wrong with Snow and things are serious. I need to go. Wait, he should have told you something about how I could find him."

"He said he would be at one of his favourite places," Morgan said quickly. "There is no way in hell you are going alone. One of us is coming with you. I'm coming with you."

"So am I," Rossi said as he stepped forward.

"No," Reid shook his head. "Rossi, you need to stay here and look after Garcia and the baby. Morgan, bring your gun. Just in case."

* * *

Reid walked down the steps to the empty beach and nodded to Morgan who was on the upper side walk and keeping up with him. Axel stood staring at the waves but sensed Reid's arrival. "Spencer, it's good to see you."

Reid rushed forward and delivered a punch to Axel's face. Axel didn't block it in time and stumbled back. "Spencer, what the hell? I'm here to help."

Reid pointed his finger at him. "You stay away from my family. You stalked Morgan, a man I consider to be a brother, and caused him to fear for the safety of his child. A child whom is my godson and nephew. I will listen to what you have to say but the moment another one of you comes near them, you die."

"I'm sorry," Axel apologised. "I won't go near any of them again. My message is a vital one and I represent many of the others. We want to make sure you win the duel against him. Snow is declining with each passing day and descending into madness as he trains to fight you. He's killing us for the smallest things and we want to go back to the old order of things. Before his desire to create an empire and before his wife's death, we were something good and we helped people but now what we're doing isn't honourable or a way of life. You have our support and we'll be watching the duel to intervene if necessary"

"Snow doesn't want anyone following," Reid sighed. "He'll know you're around."

"No, he won't. We have a plan we want to set into motion. There are a few in the collective that will follow Snow to the death. We have a plan to eliminate them and Snow."

Reid looked into Axel's eyes and saw fear inside of them. He trusted Axel due to the time he had spent with him during his time away from the team. Axel had confirmed all of Spencer's suspicions about Snow's leadership. "Fine, I'll help with the plan but I have conditions."

"Name them," Axel urged.

"I am out when Snow is dead. I don't want anyone from the collective coming near my family, myself or here again. I want to live a normal life after this."

"We were hoping you would assume leadership," Axel frowned. "You're a true warrior."

"I'm also part of an amazing family that I never want to leave again. Leadership can be decided between you all away from me. Axel, I trust you. I saved your life and know you wouldn't betray the debt you owe me. I have one more condition."

"What is it?"

"It's something that will require one of you to return back home. It's a condition that is important."

* * *

Morgan watched as Reid and Axel gave each other a small bow before Reid turned and headed back up the steps. "We can go now."

"What happened?" Morgan asked. "Is he coming near us again?"

"No, I made sure of that. He's been ordered to tell the others to stay away from everyone by punishment of death if they break that order. Morgan, Snow is going down and it might be easier than I thought."

**Please review**

**I promise longer chapters next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am really sorry for the delay in posting but as I have said before, I am dealing with ongoing health issues and my updates are a lot slower these days. I also had a little writer's block with this chapter and I was never happy with it but I like this version and I hope you all like it too. I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I won't be updating till at least the 28th as I'm busy with Christmas and it's my birthday in three days. Enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and for being saints when it comes to waiting for my updates. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid grabbed the metal bar above him and began to pull himself up and down. He had to keep his strength up and felt the need to get the fight over with growing. Plans were finally coming into place and he wanted Snow's evil influence on the world to be destroyed. Spencer and Henry deserved to grow up without the threat of evil over them and with a godfather to help guide them. Tomorrow night was when he faced off against Snow. He had been strengthening every part of himself to make sure that he was ready. He knew that he could have the other members who had pledged loyalty to him help him take down snow but this was something that he had to do himself. Snow had taken him away from his family with lies and caused wounds to his family. Wounds not visible on the outside but the kind felt in the heart and mind.

Reid still thought about the team and what he had done to them. Most of the time his mind would drift to images of Morgan in hospital after almost dying from alcohol poisoning. Just thinking about his friend, his brother, in hospital and barely alive brought pain to his heart. More pain would follow when he imagined Garcia by his side with tears running down her cheeks.

Dropping down from the bar, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from biceps and abs. He put on a t-shirt and made his way through the house to the kitchen. He stopped just before the door when he heard Garcia crying from inside and Morgan's voice.

"Morgan, tomorrow night we might lose him and I'm scared," Garcia cried shakily. "W-We just got him back and you've seen the way that Spencer looks at him. He loves his uncle and he's always smiling and giggling when Reid holds him. I don't want our baby to lose that smile because we lose Reid to that bastard."

"We're not going to lose him," Morgan said but Reid heard the slight shiver to his voice. The fear that he might not come back was obviously weighing deep on Morgan's mind. "Reid has a family to fight for while Snow is out of his mind."

"Being out of your mind can be dangerous," Garcia snapped before letting out an audible sigh. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think that the fight would come around so quickly. It's been wonderful having him back. I'm scared that I'll go back to crying at night because of the nightmares coming back. The nightmares about his corpse floating in the river or his corpse washing up somewhere with maggots and things all over him."

Reid heard her let out a sob and listened as Morgan made soothing noises to her. Stepping away from the door, Reid made his way up the stairs and into the nursery. He turned off the baby monitor and leaned over the crib to pick up his nephew. Baby Spencer stirred in his arms and opened his eyes sleepily. He didn't cry though. The baby gurgled and smiled at Reid.

"You're a special little boy," Reid spoke gently as he walked around the room cradling little Spencer. "I'm going to fight till the end tomorrow to come back here and help show you a good path in life. If I don't back though, if something goes wrong, I don't want you to ever lose that smile you're giving me. That smile is a light in your mother's world and if it darkens because I don't make it, she's going to need it."

Kissing Spencer's forehead, Reid held him close and gently began to rock him back to sleep. "I hope everything goes to plan, kiddo."

* * *

**The next night**

Reid checked his bow and then slipped it into the holder on his back. He checked all his weapons and took a deep breath. By morning, he knew that it would all be over one way or another. There was no honour in having the others help him defeat Snow. The men loyal to Snow would be taken care of by Axel and the others and by killing Snow himself, he would have the authority to make the others stay away from his family and to go down a new path. He had spoken with Axel again and Axel had reluctantly allowed the duel to go to the end. He knew where to go for the duel but he refused to tell anyone in the family where it was. They wouldn't be able to follow him.

Reid was tempted to leave without saying goodbye because he thought it would be too painful for everyone and himself. If something did go wrong and he was betrayed, he didn't know if they would survive the pain of losing him again. He needed to say goodbye though. He needed them to know that he was doing this for them and that he didn't plan on going anywhere.

Walking down the stairs, he found the whole team waiting for him and their faces told him that they feared he wasn't coming back.

"I'm coming back," Reid smiled sadly at them. "I plan on coming back and being a family again."

Garcia rushed forward and threw her arms around him. She buried her head against his chest and began to cry. "Don't go. Let us do this with you. Please, we can do something. I can't lose you again. None of us can."

He held her close and rubbed her back softly. "I have to do this on my own. I'll be back. I have little ones to help guide. I've got a whole family that I need to come back to."

"I love you, baby boy," she cried gently before giving him one more squeeze and stepping back.

"I love you too, Garcia," he said before kissing her forehead.

JJ stepped forward next and hugged him too. "You better come back. Henry still has your bracelet. He's going to want to give it back to you. Spence, you said you'd always come back for it. Come back for us all. We spent a year and half without you. We can't do another day."

Reid kissed the top of her head. "Tell Henry I'll be back. Love you, JJ."

"Love you too, Spence," JJ said shakily before wiping her cheeks. "Just come back."

Rossi was the next to step forward. He gave Reid a hug before coming away and putting his hand on his shoulder. "You take him down and you come back. I didn't patch you up for nothing."

Reid let out a small grin. "He's not going to win. He took me from you all once and I won't let him do it again."

Rossi gave Reid's shoulder a squeeze before stepping back as Hotch came forward. "Is there nothing that I can say that will convince you to let us help you?"

"I have to do this alone, Hotch. I need you to stay here. I need to know you're all safe while I fight him."

Hotch nodded reluctantly before hugging Reid and coming away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Count on it, Hotch."

Blake came next and brought a shaky hand up to his cheek. "You keep yourself safe and we'll see you soon. Don't let him take you away from us again."

Reid held her close as she stepped into a hug. "I'll see you soon."

Morgan was the last to say goodbye. They both stepped forward at the same time and brought each other into a strong hug. They stayed silent as they held each other. Both had finally become brothers after so long apart and neither wanted to lose that connection again. They both stepped back and looked at each other.

"You kick his ass and you come back."

"I will," Reid smiled sadly. "Thank you for giving me a second chance after what I did."

"Thank you for coming back," Morgan spoke as he struggled to control the need to grab Reid and prevent him from going. "Come back. My son needs his uncle to come back and tell him weird facts about the world."

"I'll be back to tell my nephew many stories. I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

Walking across the deserted building yard, he could feel almost feel Snow's rage through the air and it made every nerve in his body go on high alert.

"Hello, Spencer," Snow's voice came from above him. "You've come to die."

"I'm not the one who's going to die tonight," Reid spoke calmly. "Your time has come to an end."

Snow jumped to the ground. He was armed and ready but Reid saw the struggle for control in his eyes and body. "I am here to get revenge for my daughter. You've taken her away from me and away from her daughter."

"She wanted to spread evil and so do you. I won't let that happen. Tonight is the night it all ends."

"You're damn right about that," Snow growled before swiftly launching a small knife at Reid.

Quickly bringing up his sword, he deflected the knife and brought out his other small sword. Snow jumped down, brought out two similar swords and charged at Reid. Steel clashed against steel as Reid brought up swords in defence. Pushing back, Snow stepped back and thrust his sword repeatedly at Reid only for his attacks to be deflected. Snow smirked as he managed to slice into the top of Reid's arm. The smirk disappeared as Reid struck out in attack and delivered two swifts wounds to Snow's thigh and shoulder. Snow grunted as a swift kick hit his left wrist and disarmed him of one sword but blocked Reid's second kick.

Reid struggled to breath for a second as Snow delivered a brutal punch to his stomach. He stumbled back but regained his senses in time to dodge Snow's quick and swift sword attacks but failed to stop the last attack which slashed against his cheek. As he kicked Snow back, the warm feeling of blood covered his cheek but he ignored it.

Snow brought out three throwing knives and launched them at Reid.

"Ah!" Reid cried out as he managed to deflect two of them but felt the third enter just under his ribs. With quick speed, he sheathed his swords and brought out his own knives, throwing them at Snow with force.

Snow deflected and dodged them all. Reid began to feel woozy and saw the smirk on Snow's face. "Can you feel it running through your system, Spencer?"

"You son of a bitch," Reid wheezed as he fell to his knees. He pulled the throwing knife from his stomach and brought it up to smell the natural sedative. "You have no honour."

"I lost all care for honour when I lost her!" Snow screamed at him.

Reid couldn't do anything but watch as Snow came forward and pressed the edge of the sword to his throat. "I should have let you die a long time ago."

Three loud gunshots pierced the air causing Reid to flinch. His eyes travelled to Snow's chest to find blood pouring from three gunshot wounds. Snow fell to the ground in a heap and coughed as blood began to fill his lungs.

"REID!" Garcia's voice called through the haze the sedative caused.

"I don't...understand," Reid slurred as he felt two soft arms wrap around him and support him. The rest of the team came into view and surrounded him. Snow's eyes were now wide and lifeless, the surprise at being shot now gone. Morgan stood next to him with a gun in his hand.

"How did you...find me?" Reid questioned as he fought against the sedative's effects.

Garcia put her hand into his pocket and pulled out a small button sized tracker. He felt her lips on his forehead as she kissed him there. "There was no way in hell I was losing you again."

He was desperate to ask more questions but couldn't fight the sedative any longer. Slumping against Garcia, he let out a sigh and let the darkness consume him.

* * *

Reid became aware of his surroundings as he heard voices speaking around him. His limbs felt strange but it was something he had felt before. During his training, he had been exposed to different substances, poisons, hallucinogenics and sedatives. It had been perfectly safe as the antidote to all of them had been close by.

"I apologise again for our delay in getting to you all. Snow had knowledge of what we were planning due to a mole within the ranks loyal to Spencer," Axel's voice spoke through the haze. "It was a bitch of a fight back at base but those loyal to Snow have now been dispatched. Snow had no honour and had truly lost his mind. He used a coward's weapon when he laced that knife with a sedative."

"Will Reid really be okay?" Garcia voice said with worry lacing her voice.

"I will be with you by my side," Reid said as he opened his eyes gently and smiling at Garcia. "Hey."

Garcia leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. "It's over. It's finally over."

"You shouldn't have followed me," Reid sighed. "You could have been killed."

Morgan appeared at his side and sat on the edge of the bed. "We couldn't lose you again and there is no way in hell we were going to let you go into a fight without some backup. We're fine and you'll be fine too. We can be a family again."

"They saved your life," Axel smiled at him. "We were held up."

"I heard," Reid said before holding Garcia's hand. "Thank you for coming."

"I lost you once," Garcia smiled sadly. "I couldn't do it again."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am really sorry for the delay but updates are not swift these days due to my health. I plan to have updates posted over the next few days on all of my fanfics as I hate seeing such a large gap in my postings and I'm trying to improve on them. Thank you to everyone who has nominated this story in the Profiler's choice awards. There are only about three chapters left on this story as I would like to start a new one after this one is finished.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're all amazing and very patient. I love you all for being so supportive. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia giggled as she watched Reid play with her son. Even with his injuries, he had wanted to see and hold baby Spencer in his arms and remind himself of the wonderful future that lay ahead of him. Spencer squealed with delight as Reid tickled his neck and waved his small arms up and down with joy. Reid brought him close and kissed his cheek causing the baby to coo and gurgle at the attention. "I'm going to be there for every step of your life," Reid sighed happily. "I have your mommy to thank for that."

"Having you back with us is all the thanks I will ever need," Garcia said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what are you going to do? Axel said that the group is sorting out your return to society."

"They'll figure some story out and they'll be able to set up a paper trail on where I could have been. You can't track their digital signatures and their fake documents are completely undetectable too. Garcia, there is something I need to tell you. Someone will be coming to stay with me."

"Who?" Garcia quickly questioned.

"Adira's daughter," he answered. "Axel is having her brought here from the main collective's home. I am close with her and she's barely three. She knows me and there is no-one to look after her anymore. The father died before she was born and I killed her mother. Snow is dead and that leaves her all alone."

"Reid, this is a big responsibility. What happens when she grows up and wants to know about her mother?"

"I'll lie. She's innocent in all of this and she deserves to have a good life. I can't go on with my life knowing that she has no family. I'm the closest thing she has to family right now. Adira would always bring her to see Snow and when the little one first saw me, she smiled and reached out. Adira let me hold her and we bonded. She would point to me whenever she saw me and soon, Adira let her spend time with me. I'm telling you this as I need everyone else to accept her too. A child should never be judged on the actions of their parents and grandparents."

"What's her name?"

"Helena," Reid said.

"That's a pretty name," Garcia smiled. "Reid, if you're ready to care for this little girl then the team will be ready to accept her into the family. We can show her a truly wonderful life."

"Thank you. She'll be here later tonight."

* * *

Reid looked up from his book to see Helena sleeping against Axel's chest and her favorite bear in his arms. "How is she?"

"She's a little tired from all the traveling but Jackie said she was well behaved. Spencer, she knows that her mommy isn't coming back but all she was told was that she had gone to heaven. She's a little sad but she perked up a little when she found out that she was coming to live with you."

"Pass her here," Reid said as he closed the book and placed it next to him. Axel walked over to him and settled the little girl in his arms. Her red hair was longer than the last time he had seen her but she was as adorable as ever. Her eyes opened sleepily to look up at him and a smile came to her face.

"Spercy," she said happily before leaning up and giving him the best hug that she could. He held her close and knew he had to be strong for her and keep the truth from her about her mother and grandfather. She deserved to live a happy life and he couldn't think of a better place for her to have such a life.

"Hey, little Hele," he said softly.

"Momma go to heaven," she said as her bottom lip quivered and her eyes began to water. Reid picked her up and held her closer.

"She's in heaven now," he soothed even though he often thought that if there was a heaven or a hell, Adira was most likely in the latter. "I'm going to take care of you. Spercy will always be here for you."

Reid heard a small creak and looked to the door to find Garcia standing there with Spencer in her arms. She walked in and took a seat on the side of the bed. Helena looked up shyly at her. Reid sat up slightly, wincing as he did so, and turned Helena so that she faced Garcia. "Hele, this is Garcia. She's my best friend in the whole world, she's family, and the little boy in her arms is my nephew. The baby is also called Spencer."

"Spercy?" Helena pointed at the baby Spencer before trying to shuffle forward to see him better. Garcia brought him up so the little girl could see him.

"Helena can say Spencer but for some reason she likes saying Spercy instead," Reid explained to Garcia. "Hele, isn't little Spercy cute?"

"Spercy is cute," Helena giggled before looking to Garcia. She reached up and touched the necklace around her neck before moving her hand and stroking Garcia's blond hair. "Pretty."

"So are you," Garcia smiled softly. "You are very pretty."

"Hold," Helena pointed to Garcia.

Reid held out his arms and took Spencer into them while Garcia lifted Helena from the bed and into her lap. Helena reached up and continued to play with Garcia's hair, twirling and curling it between her fingers and laughing as she let go and watched it fall back down. Garcia laughed gently and looked to Reid. "I think she's going to fit in just fine."

* * *

Reid walked with Axel to his car and let out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Axel. I want you to send my thanks to everyone. You're all helping me live my life again."

"You've given us all a purpose again," Axel said. "We can rebuild and be something better. Are you sure I can't convince you to come and lead us?"

"I belong here," Reid shook his head. "I need to have a normal life again, Axel. Promise me that no-one will come here to my family. I won't have them put at risk by anything ever again."

"They are safe and we will look out for you, from afar, of course. Helena is safe with you and I know you'll give her a good life."

"I want to give her a normal life," Reid smiled softly as he looked to Garcia's porch to see JJ and Blake plaiting Helena's hair, all three giggling and having fun. He turned back to face Axel. "It's been an honor to know you, Axel. An honor to fight with you."

"The honor is mine," Axel bowed gently before putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Be safe and know that we are always at your call. Goodbye, brother."

"Goodbye, brother."

* * *

**A week later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Reid questioned as he picked up a sparring stick and tossed it to Morgan.

"I need to get a new skill set and well, this time I'll be the student and you'll be the teacher. I want to be able to protect Spencer with more than a gun."

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Morgan. You never exactly went easy on me in hand to hand combat. I still haven't forgiven you for that damn training session you put Garcia and me through," Reid smirked.

"Well, pretty boy, here's your chance to get your revenge."

"You're going to regret saying that," Reid said before twirling his sparring stick in his hand and striking it out against Morgan's leg. Morgan collapsed onto one knee and looked at to see Reid shaking his head. "Never let your guard down."

* * *

"You two have to be more careful when sparring," Garcia reprimanded as she pressed finished placing a small bandage over the cut on Morgan's head. Reid was upstairs in the shower while Helena was taking a nap. "You don't need stitches."

"Getting hit gave me a great chance to watch you play nurse," Morgan grinned before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Ooh," Garcia bit her lip before bending down and kissing Morgan deeply. She came away from his lips and kissed near the bandage. "Do you feel the same way that I feel?"

"About what?" Morgan asked.

"I feel good knowing that Reid is upstairs and safe. We're a family again and we even have a new addition. I haven't felt this peaceful or calm in the last year and a half. Having him home just brings a wonderful sense of calm and joy to me and I love it. I mean, when was the last time you were this flirty with me?"

Morgan smiled and knew what Garcia meant. "It's been a while."

"Well," she said with one eyebrow raised. "You could be a bit more of a flirt. You're very sexy when you flirt."

"You're the sexy one," he winked before bringing her close and kissing her deeply. He ran his hands through her hair and then began to kiss down her neck. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, " she sighed pleasurably.

* * *

Reid ignored some of the looks from FBI agents as he passed through security with the team. They had called Cruz and explained that Reid had returned. They had used a cover story and there was a digital trail that backed up every part of the story. To the rest of the world, he had been living two states away with amnesia and had been declared a John Doe in hospital after being found washed up at the side of river he had fallen into. Everyone had thought he was dead back then so no-one had looked for him. There were police reports, hospital records and even a new identity he had set up that was recognized legally. There was even a fingerprint record that had proved inconclusive due to damaged fingerprints due to unknown reasons.

He stepped into the elevator with the team and stepped out once they had reached their floor. Cruz and a few other agents stopped dead at his appearance. "Hello, Cruz."

Cruz stepped forward and gave Reid a large hug. "It's great to see you alive. I have heard a hell of a story about you."

"Life hasn't been easy but it's nice to know who I am again," Reid smiled. "I was sad to find out my mother died though but she's finally free now."

"I take it the team explained what happened to Armstrong. We're still investigating but we believe that there is a shake-up happening in the crime industry. Guess Armstrong crossed the wrong person."

"Guess he did," Reid nodded. "I'm alive and back with my family. That's all that matters."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Reid made his way down the stairs with the baby monitor in his hand and smiled at the fact that Helena and Spencer had both fallen asleep without any fussing or trouble. He stopped on his way to the living room when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Garcia's name flashed up on his screen as he answered the call. "Hey, Garcia."

"Reid," Garcia began to cry down the phone. "Reid, they have Morgan and JJ. We can't get to them."

"Garcia, slow down," he said quickly. "Who has Morgan and JJ?"

"We had the unsubs cornered but they set off some explosives inside the building. JJ and Morgan got trapped inside and the bastard took them hostage. Hotch and the others aren't being allowed to go in. Reid, I need your help. Please, you have to help. I know you can get to them."

Reid held the phone tight. "Call Will and get him here to look after the kids and text me the address. I'll be there as soon as I can. There is no way I'm letting Spencer grow up without a dad and Henry without his mother."

"Hurry," Garcia pleaded before disconnecting the call.

Reid rushed to the garage where he trained daily to keep his skills at their peak. He grabbed a large silver case and pulled it out. Opening it, his eyes fell upon his old vigilante outfit and his mask. "Guess I need you one more time."

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it and I have decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter now as I feel that I have a nice place to end the story and I think it would be better for the story. Thank you for all being so patient and amazing. You're brilliant. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid swiftly climbed onto the roof of a nearby building and took in a quick view of everything going on. He could see Hotch and the rest of the team behind barriers that had been set up. Pressing the device in his ear, he waited as it automatically dialed Garcia's number. It was preset to only contact her.

"Reid," she said shakily down the phone. "Where are you? Things aren't going well here."

"I'm on the roof of the third building to your left, Garcia. Don't look because you won't be able to see me and I need to keep attention away from myself. What's going on?"

Garcia excused herself from everyone and moved away. "We made contact with them and I think they were beating Morgan. They've threatened to move onto JJ if they don't get what they want. We can't go in because we risk getting JJ and Morgan killed."

"No-one is dying tonight, Garcia," he assured her before bringing out a set of goggles and fitting them over his mask. "I'm going in. Things are about to go dark inside. Morgan and JJ will be safe before you know it."

He activated the thermal imaging in his goggles and made out three moving targets and two other heat signatures separate from them. "I've got them on thermal, Garcia. I see the three unsubs and JJ and Morgan are moving but restrained. Do you want to stay on the line? You might here some bad things though but you'll hear Morgan is okay."

"Keep me on the line," she said.

* * *

JJ moved her wrists to try and regain some circulation in her hands. She could barely feel them with how tight the ropes had been tied. Her gaze moved over to Morgan and bit her lip at the sight of the blood and bruises on his face. They were originally going to beat her but he had mocked them and yelled at them causing them switch targets.

"Morgan, how are you holding up?" she asked as she noticed him avoiding light and struggling to stay awake.

"I'm fine," he coughed before straightening himself against the beam he had been tied to. "Just got a headache. I won't let them hurt you, JJ. They want a punching bag then they can use me."

"You can't take anymore blows to the head," JJ quietly scolded. "Hotch and the others will get us out of here. You're going to be with your son soon and I'm going to see my Henry soon too."

Morgan went to speak but lost sight of JJ as the lights cut out and they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Reid jumped down into the room where JJ and Morgan were being kept. He had shut the power off using a remote switch he had attached to the power supply. With the night vision mode activated on the goggles, he had perfect clarity and sight in the darkness. He charged at the first man and grabbed his wrist, breaking it in on swift movement and disarming him. Gripping the man's hair, he smashed it three times into his knee before delivering a knock out blow to the side of his head.

"I can't see a damn thing," one of the other men yelled.

Reid moved towards him and kicked the gun out of his hand before gripping him by throat and kicking out his legs. The unsub slammed into the ground and let out a painful grunt.

"JOE! What's going on?" the third unsub screamed.

Reid brought a baton from its holder on his leg and smashed it across the man's face to know him out before circling the last man. He gripped the baton and hit it down across the unsub's knee and smiled as he knew the blow had shattered the man's kneecap. One quick blow against the man's head and he was out cold. Reid sheathed the baton and walked over to JJ and Morgan. He removed the goggles from his mask and put them back inside his jacket before switching on the lights.

"Spence!" JJ gasped before looking to the men behind to make sure they were all knocked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you both," he smiled at her before bringing out a knife and slicing through the ropes around her wrists. He rushed to Morgan and cut the ropes from around his wrists too. Morgan fell forward but Reid caught him and laid him on the floor. "Morgan, don't fall asleep. They certainly did a number on you."

"I noticed," Morgan smirked before grabbing Reid's arm in a tight grip. "You shouldn't be here."

"You would never let yourselves lose me and I wasn't about to lose both of you and besides, I'll only ever take orders from one person now," he said before taking out the device and placing it Morgan's ear. "Talk to your baby girl."

"Baby girl," Morgan sighed before a small smile graced his lips.

Reid didn't hear what was being said but knew that Garcia knew Morgan was safe and would be in her arms soon. JJ wrapped her arms around Reid and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

"Family protects family," he comforted before coming away from the hug and holding her by the arms. "Listen, I'm going to set it up so it looks like Morgan and you both got free and took them out. I just used brute force. Just say that you fought them and knocked them out. You both have bruises after all. Just say the lights went off and you both took your chance. There is a metal pole by them. You need to coat it in their blood and put both your fingerprints on it. They don't know who attacked them and you can say what you want."

"I understand," she nodded before grabbing his hand. "You have to go. No-one can find your here."

"Hide the device," Reid motioned towards Morgan. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

* * *

Watching from a nearby building, he felt the adrenaline inside of him begin to ease away as he watched JJ reunite with the team and Garcia rush to be by Morgan's side. He looked down at his gloved hands and was happy that something good had come from his training and absence. Without his skills, JJ and Morgan could have died and that was something he would never be able to bear.

* * *

The whole team apart from JJ were present in the room when Reid walked in. JJ was having a few moments alone with Will and Henry. He gave them all a small smile before closing the door. "How are you holding up, Morgan?"

"A bad concussion, some bad cuts and I won't be pretty for a while," Morgan shrugged. "I have to stay for observation."

Garcia walked to him and immediately brought him into a powerful embrace. "Thank you."

"I would never let anything happen to any of you," he said before coming away and kissing her forehead.

"Garcia made the right call," Hotch spoke. "I forget how stealthy you are. No-one saw you."

"It's my specialty now," Reid chuckled.

* * *

**Two days later**

Reid's eyes bulged slightly at the sight of the massive breakfast Garcia set in front of him. "Garcia, I'm not Morgan."

"I had to make you a big breakfast," she said before kissing his cheek. "You saved my beautiful man and you should expect many more delicious treats coming your way."

"That would sound very suggestive to anyone that didn't know you both" Morgan laughed gently as he came in and took his place at the table. Garcia put his breakfast in front of him and kissed all of the bruises on his face. Reid looked away for a moment, feeling if he didn't that he was spying upon a private moment. His attention was drawn to Helena as she watched cartoons. A sense of normality came over him, he grasped onto that normality and vowed to keep it for as long as he could. Helena would have a normal childhood and it was something that she deserved.

"Helena, breakfast!" Garcia called out. Helena rushed to the table and climbed onto the chair next to Reid.

"How's my favorite girl?" Reid smiled at Helena as Garcia placed cereal in front of her.

"Happy," she giggled as she picked up her pink spoon.

"I thought I was your favorite girl," Garcia pouted playfully before putting her hand over her heart in mock hurt. She let out a giggle as Helena gave her a big grin and leaned into Reid's side.

"You're such a cheeky monkey," Garcia said before walking over and kissing Helena on the head. "Eat up, sweetheart."

Reid was about to bite into his bacon when he saw a stream of white come from Spencer's mouth as he bounced in his baby bouncer in the door. He grabbed a cloth and quickly wiped it away. "What are you like, Spencer?"

Baby Spencer giggled and jumped faster at the attention he was now receiving. Reid held Spencer's hand as he bounced and looked back at the table where wonderful normality ruled. Normal was just what he needed and it was exactly what he had.

* * *

**A week later**

Ashley Seaver walked across the parking lot towards her car but stopped for a moment when she felt an uneasy sense wash over her. She turned around but didn't see anyone following her. Turning around, she let out a small yelp as she saw Reid standing in front of her. "Spencer, I didn't see you there. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, Ashley?" he said calmly as he walked towards her. "You know who owns this club, right?"

"No, I don't," she shrugged. "I was just meeting a friend here."

"Your new boss," Reid raised an eyebrow before gritting his jaw. "I know all about you, Ashley. I have to congratulate you on the job you did covering your tracks. It took my friends a while to finally track you down. Tell me, how much does it take to sell out your fellow agents?"

"What are you talking about?" she said nervously.

"I'm talking about the undercover agents you sold out a year ago when they were trying to take down Delgato's trafficking network. I'm talking about you giving up Garcia and her baby. They kidnapped Spencer and threatened to kill him. You told them the schedule of the nanny and everything about their house. You've sold out so many others. Delgato told everyone it was a man that was his rat but we found you. Delgato is dead now and someone else wanted your services."

"H-How?" Ashley shook her head. "How do you know?"

"Who do you think killed those bodyguards and returned Spencer to his mother?" Reid smiled as he stepped forward. "You're going to pay for what you've done. You're not going to be around long enough to give your new boss any new information and he's going to be meeting his end soon too."

Ashley dropped her keys as two men and two women stepped out from the shadows. "What is this?"

"I would kill you myself but I know they will make you suffer in ways I never could. This is your last night on Earth, Ashley, and it will be full of pain. You sold out the people who took you in as one their own."

Ashley thrashed as the others grabbed her and restrained her. "You never accepted me and I saw it in all of your eyes. I was nothing but a murderer's daughter and everyone knew it. Andi Swann and the others have never accepted me and I hate you all. I was going to have a new life. They respected me and never judged me."

Reid grabbed her jaw and look into her eyes. "You were accepted and you betrayed the trust so many had in you for money. You threatened and almost had my nephew killed and you made his mother suffer when they took him. Enjoy hell because that's where you're going."

The woman standing behind Ashley injected her with the mild sedative. Ashley slumped in their arms and she disappeared into the shadows as they dragged her away.

"Thanks for telling me," Reid spoke to the man who remained behind. "You're a good friend, Axel."

"She'll be dealt with and her death will be made to look accidental," Axel replied. "I knew you would want to confront her."

"Just make sure she suffers," Reid ordered before relaxing his shoulders. "You're doing well, Axel. Everyone is on a good path."

"We've become a force of good and that's how it should have always been. How are you holding up, Spencer?"

"I'm doing good and so is Helena. Things are normal and that's just how I like things."

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, it's me. I'm must first apologise for my absence from my stories but I have been dealing with some very bad depression and anxiety as well as my neurological condition. I'm trying to get past this dark point in my life and I hope that you can all bear with me as I catch up with my updates. Here is the last chapter for you all and I want to say thank you for you all being so supportive and sending me messages to check up on me. Apologies if there are more mistakes than usual. I broke my left little finger a week ago and I've got it strapped to the one next to it. It leaves with eight fingers to type which I'm not used to.**

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, support and encouraging words. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid swiftly brought his fist against the punching bag and continued to do so multiple times and in a rapid motion. He felt the sweat on his forehead and as it dripped down his subtle six pack. Every time that he trained, he remembered his old self, the old geeky and skinny person that he used to be. He stopped punching the bag and leaned his forehead against it as he got his breathing under control again. He brought his head up and away from the bag as the door connecting the house and garage opened. Morgan came in with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong, Morgan?"

"The team got some bad news today," he said as he sat down on a nearby chair. "Seaver died in a car accident yesterday. Rossi is taking it a little hard because he knew she saw him as a father figure and Garcia is a little upset too. She was a good woman."

Reid unwrapped his hand and flexed them before grabbing a bottle of water. "Don't be so sure of that."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan questioned as he rose from the chair.

Reid turned around to face Morgan. "It wasn't an accident, Morgan. She deserved what she got."

"Not an accident..." Morgan frowned before his eyes widened. "Reid, what the hell did you do? What the hell are you talking about?"

"She sold you out!" Reid snapped as he slammed down the bottle of water. "She was a problem, I fixed it and now she can't do anymore harm. She deserved everything she got. We knew there was a mole in the FBI."

"Ashley was the mole?!" Morgan's eyes widened as he took a step closer.

"She sold you out to that bastard and told them everything about Garcia and Spencer. She was the reason they were able to kidnap him so easily. Ashley sold out two undercover agents too and has been leaking information. She thought you had rejected her and that the team never saw her as a proper agent. Axel contacted me and we took care of it. She paid for what she did. I didn't have a hand in it before you ask. I confronted her when she was captured because I needed to. I told you that I would do anything to protect Spencer and I did."

Morgan stayed silent for a moment before sitting down and letting out a sigh. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know," Reid shrugged as he regained control over himself again. "I told you because you're my brother and I don't want to keep secrets from you. I know you won't judge me the way the others might."

"I'm not judging you, Reid," he spoke calmly. "I don't blame you for what you did either. She almost got my son killed and that is something I can never forgive or forget. Do you promise that you didn't personally harm her? It just makes me feel a little better."

"I never tortured anyone in my life, Morgan, and I never want to. Part of my training was learning the best ways to torture someone. The mental application was something I surpassed in. I read more and learned more about the anatomy and the ways it could be used. I learned about hallucigenics and truth serums too. The practical side was something that I failed. Snow had a man who had killed his wife and had almost murderd his teenage stepdaughter. I was tasked with his torture but couldn't bring myself to do it. All those videos and pictures I saw when I was at the BAU came flooding back and so did the memories of the unsubs who had committed them. I know what it's like to be scared and tortured. Tobias Hankel taught me that. I put down the knife and walked out of the room. Adira was the one who did the torture and I would look away when she did it. If I had picked up that knife and tortured that man, I would have become something dark and it would be something I couldn't ever come back from."

"You still don't talk much about the time you were away," Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You've only told us small amounts."

"I don't like talking about it now because it reminds me of what I did to you. It reminds me of everything I missed and how upset you all were. You almost died because I left. I'm sorry. I put you through so much pain and it almost killed you," Reid said shakily.

"It was hard losing you but you didn't put that bottle in my hand," Morgan sighed. "I rejected help when it was there and I drank the alcohol. Don't blame yourself for what happened with my drinking. I chose to try to bury it with alcohol when I should have accepted the support of the team the first time. Once I let them back in, everything got better and I knew I didn't have to drink to control the grief anymore. We can't change the past and I would never want to. I would go through the pain over again and the near deaths from alcohol poisoning. I would go through Garcia yelling at me and holding her as she cried. Do you know why? My son wouldn't be here if I had never gone through all that. I can't imagine life without him and I would go through the pain a thousand times as long as he was still there at the end. We're a family again and that's all that matters. Every decision we made led us to this point and I wouldn't want to change that."

Reid smiled as Morgan finished speaking. "I wouldn't have Helena if things had gone differently."

"She's your little girl," Morgan grinned back. "She's your darling little girl just like Spencer is my wonderful baby boy. The moment I saw you with Helena, I knew your dream of becoming a dad had finally come true."

Before Reid could talk, a small knock came at the door and Morgan swiftly reached out and opened it. Helena stood in the doorway with paint all over her face and clothes. Morgan let out a small chuckle and rose to his feet. "Definitely a dream come true, Reid."

Reid walked over to Helena and picked her up. "What have you been doing, Hele?"

"Paint," she giggled before holding up her hand to show them covered in bright blue paint.

"What the hell?" Garcia's voice echoed in from the house before a small shriek followed. "Who got paint over my new dress?! It's everywhere!"

"I would rather face a whole room of armed men then walk past her with Helena in my arms," Reid spoke before shaking his head and kissing Helena's forehead. "Did you paint your aunt's new white dress?"

Helena bit her lip before letting out a cheshire cat grin and snuggling against him, smearing pain over his chest.

"Don't worry, brother," Morgan said before standing next to Reid. "I've got your back."

* * *

**A few days later**

Reid whipped open his eyes at the sound of Helena crying. He pushed away the covers and made his way to her room. She reached out the moment he got to the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, I'm here. Hele, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream," she coughed as she continued to cry.

"It was only a dream," he soothed as he rocked her in his arms back and forth gently. "I will never let anything bad happen to you."

She snuggled further against him and began to calm down. "Lub you, daddy."

Reid felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the word. She had never called him daddy before. He closed his eyes and let out a small smile. He opened them and kissed the top of her head. "Daddy loves you too."

* * *

**A week later**

Morgan dodged Reid's punch but failed to stop the kick to the side of his knee. He fell to his knees and made the sign for them to stop. "Damn, you are quick."

"You're getting quicker," Reid smiled as he helped Morgan up. "You're still a little over confident though. Stop seeing me as the kid. It's holding you back."

"Can't help it sometimes," Morgan shrugged before gulping down some water. He licked his lips as he brought away the water. "Garcia wanted me to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"She wants to know what your plans for the future are," Morgan asked.

"Do you want Hele and me to move out?" Reid said.

"No, god no," Morgan said quickly. "Well, not exactly. Our neighbour put her house on the market a few days ago and we were thinking that you could buy it and move in. You definitely have the money for it thanks to Axel and the others. Garcia has this plan to take a few panels out of the garden fence so Hele or you could just come straight over. She just thinks that you need some privacy sometimes."

"I have thought about it," Reid sighed. "You both need privacy too."

"So, what do you think?"

Reid gave Morgan a small smirk. "The sold sign is going up at the end of today. I already brought it and I offered her above what she wanted. I've been thinking the same thing about moving. I was just waiting to tell you when I had it all confirmed. We're going to be neighbours. "

Morgan rose up and brought his arms around Reid. "You should have told us sooner but I'm so glad you got it. Garcia is going to be so happy."

* * *

**A month later**

Emily panted as she quickly ran around the corner. She flinched slightly as the gunfire sounded from behind her. As she went to run around the next corner, she skidded to a halt as she came face to face with the barrel of a loaded shotgun.

"Got you now, you little bitch," the man smirked.

"No, you don't," a voice came from above them. Emily barely had a chance to look up before a blur smashed down and knocked out the unsub. She felt someone take her hand and pull her sideways just as a spray of gunfire hit where she had just been standing.

"Stay here," came a deep robotic voice before disappearing.

As she regained her breath and felt the adrenaline rush through her veins, she listened to the grunts and screams as her assailants were taken down, one by one.

"You can come out now," the voice called.

She stepped out from the corner and smiled. "Garcia said you looked good in brown."

Reid turned off his voice changer and pulled down his brown hood and mask. He rushed over to her and brought her into a strong hug. "I missed you, Emily. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you."

She hugged him and leaned against his chest. "It's okay. You're safe and that's all that matters. I've been undercover too for the last two months or so, as you can see. How the hell did you find me? How did you even know what was going on?"

He came away from her. "I have friends, Garcia has most likely told you that too, and they got wind of what was going on and called me. I've never willed a plane to go so fast when coming to England. Private plane allowed me to bring my tools," he grinned as he flipped his baton and then slid it into its sheath. He pointed to the direction he had come from. "They're secured and they aren't going anywhere."

"I'll call in back up and tell them some mystery person saved me," she smirked before bringing her hand to his cheek. "I know how it feels to disappear and let people think you're dead. I can understand in some way but I'm so glad you're back. Don't ever pretend to be dead again or I'll kill you myself."

"Yes, my lady," he bowed playfully, earning him a small punch to the shoulder.

* * *

**A few days later**

Reid chuckled as he watched Helena run around the back garden of his new house with her bubble stick. Spencer let out a squeal in his arms and reached out his small hands to try to reach the bubbles. "Why is it every baby loves bubbles?" he asked himself before a glass bottle of soda was placed next to him.

"Babies love bubbles," Garcia shrugged. "Don't try to answer every question in the world, Reid. Some things are just fun to wonder about."

She brought Spencer into her arms and bounced him up and down. "Yes, we like bubbles, yes we do!"

Spencer let out a string of happy noise and bounced up and down in Garcia's arms. Morgan came and sat next to Reid on his other side on the porch and let out a content sigh. "This is a good way to spend a day off."

"It's a good way to live life," Reid said as he took a gulp of soda. "Sitting with family, enjoying the sun and not worrying about tomorrow."

"Amen to that," Morgan said before clinking his glass bottle against Reid's glass bottle.

_**The end**_

_**Please review and thank you for you continued support.**_


End file.
